I Heart Vampires
by Never The End Shall Meet
Summary: Story based on the hit webseries I Heart Vampires from Take180. What would happen if Bella and Alice got sucked into the world of their favorite book series? Would they still love vampires if they knew the truth?
1. Seize The Night

Preview - Seize The Night

_"I could feel the familiar heat building up within me as I gently pressed my lips against Ella's. Her scent once again over powering me and the hunger beginning to take over. I pulled away abuptly only to see a look of complete and utter betrayl in Ella's eyes. 'I'm sorry,' I said. God, why couldn't I just tell her the truth! I'm a vampire, Ella. There, it's easy. Why can't I just say that aloud? 'Don't apologize Edward. It's my fault,' Ella said. She turned to walk away and I grabbed her by the wrist, accidentally snagging her charm bracelet. One of the charms fell off into my hand I looked down to see it was a broken heart. How fitting."_

"Ha! I told you it was the broken heart charm!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"I could have sworn it was the crescent charm," I said. Alice laughed her chiming laugh and bounced on the bed.

"Bella, you know Ella looses that charm in the big battle at the end of book one. This is book two, silly!" Alice said. Ugh, she was right. I instantly remembered the huge vampire battle that took place at the end of book one of Vampire Confessions. How could I forget? The charm fell off and when Ella bent down to pick it up, she was hit over the head and knocked unconscious by the vampire that was trying to go for her blood at the moment. That's why she doesn't remember a single thing about that night.

"You're right. I remember," I said slowly. Alice sighed and laid down next to me on my giant bed.

"I wish these books were real. It would be so amazing if Edward Masen and Ella Paige were real," she said.

"Yeah, amazing," I said. I looked over to Alice and saw that she had fell asleep. It had been a long night. We spent four hours going over our favorite series, Vampire Confessions. We were prepping for the release of the fifth book in three months. I couldn't wait. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes. After maybe five minutes of sleeping, I got a strange feeling. I felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and came face to face with an Adonis. Bronze hair and golden eyes. I immediately knew who it was. Edward Masen.


	2. Best Fans Forever Part 1

Best Fans Forever Part 1

"Wake up Bella!" Alice screeched. I woke with a jump and saw the little pixie standing over me.

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked, annoyed. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was 5:30 A.M. I had a right to be annoyed.

"Bella! The most amazing thing happened!" she squealed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up in bed.

"What happened?" I asked. Alice jumped off the bed and ran over to my laptop.

"Well, I got a text from Rosalie who got a tweet from JaneMaker who got an email from who is a direct assistant to Sally Mayer, authour of our beloved Vampire Confessions series, that the fifth book has been leaked online!" Alice said so fast I barely understood her.

"Wait, what?" I asked. My brain wasn't working properly. I thought I heard that book five was online. That couldn't be possible.

"Book five is online somewhere! So I got up as soon as I got the text and went looking for it. And, guess what?" she said bouncing. Without giving me time to guess, Alice squealed, "I found it!"

"Oh. My. God," was all I could manage. "Well, have you read it?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up. I have no idea what to do with it. Apparently, no one else has found it. I checked our fansite and sent out a tweet. Everyone is going nuts looking for it. Thanks to my supreme googling skills though, we're the first to find it. What do we do?" she asked. I hopped out of bed and took the seat at my desk. In front of me was the final book in the Vampire Confessions series. All questions would be answered. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the mouse and made a copy of the file.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked from behind me. I smirked evilly as I typed in the passcode to our fansite, . We started the site about two years ago and were currently the number three fansite for the series. This would put us over the top forever.

"I'm uploading the book to our site," I said. I heard Alice whisper-scream No! But she was too late. The story was now 100% uploaded. I signed out of our account and visited the site. Somehow it already had two hits. Must be a computer bug or something.

"Bella, are you crazy? We could get in serious trouble for this!" Alice screamed, not caring about waking up my parents.

"Shh, and what do you mean, trouble?" I asked. Alice huffed and ran her fingers through her short hair. She was almost hyperventilating. "Calm down, Pixie," I said.

"I can't! We could go to jail for this! There's this thing called copyright laws! Maybe you've heard of it!" she said angrily. Uh oh. in all my excitement I completely forgot about that.

"Okay, remain calm. I'll just take it off. It's before 6 AM. Who really checks our site at this hour?" I said. I refreshed the page and saw that the story now had 927 hits.

"Apparently 927 people do," Alice said in monotone. I refreshed again. "1,045." Again. "2,372." Again. "3,794." Again. "5,014. Would you stop refreshing the damn page and take the story off!" I logged back in to our site and deleted the story.

"Uh oh. It says it can take 6 to 24 hours to delete a story," I said slowly. Alice pushed me out of the chair, surprising me with her strength.

"That's impossible. It took 6 to 24 seconds to get the damn thing on there!" she squealed. She began typing away frantically and I just stared at her in awe. "It's down."

"What? How?" I asked, amazed.

"I hacked the site. It crashed," she said. Why didn't I think of that. I heard a small buzzing and looked in the direction of the bed. It was my phone. I grabbed it quickly and saw that I had a text from Rosalie.

"Rosalie just texted me. She says, check twitter," I said.

"Yeah me too. Log on," Alice said. I logged on to my twitter and before I could do anything my hands froze. Under the trending topics was my worse nightmare. "Bella, you okay?" Alice asked. She looked at the screen and I heard her gasp. "Oh, Dear God!" she screeched.

All of the trending topics revolved around Book Five. From "Book Five" to the name of our fansite "VampConfessions". "Oh my God," I said.

"See what they're saying!" Alice said. I clicked on our fansite under the TT's and my heart nearly stopped when I saw what they were posting. It was nothing but links, our names, book five, and our site. "We're good as dead!" Alice said. I heard a knock on the door and immediately thought it was the police coming to arrest us. The door opened and my dad stepped in. I wasn't that far off.

"What are you two going on about?" he asked.

"Nothing, Dad. Nothing!" I said a little shakily. He looked me over skeptically and I made the mistake of eyeing my laptop. He followed my gaze and I kicked the cord, causing it to shut off.

"Yeah, nothing Mr. Swan. Bella's laptop has just been spazzing. See, it just went off," Alice said quickly. My dad just stared at us for a while.

"Okay well, your mom says to keep it down. She's trying to get her beauty sleep," he said.

"Okay fine!" Alice and I said in unison. Charlie Swan shook his head and walked off muttering, "teenage girls" before closing the door.

"We are so dead," Alice whispered.

"I know," I muttered.

"What are we gonna do," Alice asked.

"I don't know."

Journal Entry #27

Bella Swan

If you're reading this you probably know that Alice and I are deep trouble. I mean, we're two teenage girls that run a fansite! We can't do this alone. We're gonna need your help. So, I'm asking you to help us out by tweeting us what to do. Just continue to read the blogs we post on . At the end of each post, I'll ask for your help and you tweet me your suggestions. My twitter is BellaConfession. We really do need your help.

Lots of Love!

Bella


	3. Best Fans Forever Part 2

Chapter 2

Alice and I were jumpy that entire Saturday morning. It was now 8 AM and my father and mother were up getting ready for work.

"Bells, sweetie, turn on the news for me!" my mom called. I told her I would and settled on channel one news.

"Any ideas on what we are gonna do," I asked Alice. I sat down next to her and took a bite out of my poptart.

"Nope, and you shouldn't eat those. Bad for your skin," she said.

"Alice is right, sweetie," my mom said walking into the living room.

"Thanks, Renee," Alice said.

"Alice, please stop calling my mother by her first name. I'm so over her trying to act younger," I whispered. Alice giggled and looked over at the television screen. Her smile immediately disappeared and the volume increased. I looked over to see my mother holding the remote. I turned my attention back to the screen and my heart stopped.

_"Early this morning, book five in the beloved Vampire Confessions series was released online, illegally. Believed suspects are two teenage girls in the area who run a fansite for the series, . Oh, this just in. The suspects names have been released. Their names are Isa--"_ The news was cut off and replaced with MTV Hits. I looked over to see my mother bopping her head to the music video that was currently on. She looked at me and an apologetic look came over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you two really like that series. Want me to turn back?" my mother asked.

"No!" Alice and I shouted at the same time. I heard my father's laugh as he walked into the living room.

"They've been doing that all morning," he said.

"Oh Charlie, they're teenagers. They do stuff that you're too old to understand. Right girls?" my mother said. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. "I'll just keep the channel here. This music video is banging!" my mother continued. I felt Alice tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see a look of relief on her face.

"Thank God for your mother trying to act younger," she whispered. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Okay hunnie, your father and I better get going to work. Enjoy your Saturday, Bella. Bye Alice," my mother said. I heard my parents walk out of the door. Alice and I waited for both of their cars to pull away before we moved an inch. Once the police cruiser was out of the driveway, we started freaking out.

"They know our names!" I screeched.

"We only have so much time before the police come looking for us!" Alice screamed. Police. Shit. What's my father's title again? Oh that's right, Chief Swan.

"Alice, when the police find out where we live, who are they going to call to come over here?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Umm, the police chief of our region?" Alice asked. A hint of realization came over her and she muttered a curse.

"I'm turning back to the news. We need to find out what's going on," I said. I flipped back to the news and saw Sally Mayer giving a press conference.

"This isn't good," Alice whispered.

"Shh, Listen," I said. I turned up the volume and focused on the screen.

_"And to my loyal fans, I am very sorry but I don't see how I can possibly finish the series with all of you,"_ Sally Mayer said. Gasp. _"To the fans that posted the fifth book, I am very disappointed in you. And I hope you are listening to this. You are the reason that I have made the followng decisions. Number 1, Book Five will not be published."_ Gasp! _"Number 2, I will be attending conventions and book signings in the next two weeks as a final goodbye to my fans. The first appearance is my book signing at the Little Brown Book Store in Seattle, Washington tonight. And my appearance at the VCon in two weeks will be my last public appearance."_

"Oh my God! She's not publishing Book Five!" Alice squealed.

"You know what really sucks, we didn't even read the damn thing!" I said angrily.

"How can you even care about that, Bella? Sally Mayer hates us! She hates us! Because of us, our favorite series will remain unfinished!" Alice said. She had a point.

"Okay, okay, we can fix this. Her first appearance is in Seattle! We live in Forks. We can get there, beg forgiveness, and she'll publish the book," I said.

"Problem, Bella! We're two sixteen year old girls with driving permits, but no car!" she said. A knock on the door prevented me from suggesting we take her parents car. I ran to the front door and looked through the small hole to see who it was. It was my neighbor, Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I said opening the door. Jasper wasn't exactly my favorite person. He made fun of me for my clumsiness and always thought of a new nickname to mock me.

"Hey Fizzy Izzy. Spill any sodas lately?" he asked laughing. See what I mean. Just because he was an eighteen year old guy with nothing to do...wait a minute.

"Jasper! Can you drive me and my friend to Seattle tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"Umm, no. Why would I do that?" he asked. I sighed. This was going to be hard. I dragged him into my house and locked the door.

"Hey Bella, who was it?" Alice asked from the living room. I pushed Jasper inside and pointed to him. Alice's face paled over, more than usual, and her eyes glazed over. Uh oh. The last time I'd seen that look Alice had seen her last boyfriend, Garret, for the first time.

"Hi," Jasper said, his voice a little huskier than usual. I looked over to him and saw that he had the exact same facial expression as Alice. Hmm, this could come in handy.

"Jasper, meet Alice," I said. Jasper walked over to Alice and took her hand. I nearly vomited when he lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. My stomach flipped when Alice actually blushed and batted her eyes.

"Okay so, Jasper will you drive us, or not?" I asked.

"I'll drive you both anywhere," he said. I smiled by best smile and grabbed Alice from the sofa.

"Alice, we better get ready. We're still in pajamas," I said. At that, Alice looked down and saw that she was wearing her fuzzy slippers. She gasped and ran up the stairs, leaving a puzzled Jasper behind.

"Sorry, she's a little high strung," I explained. Jasper nodded his head and plopped down on the sofa. He put his feet up on the table and started eating my half finished poptart. "Just make yourself at home," I muttered. I ran up the stairs to get ready for the book signing. I had a lot of work to do.

Journal Entry #28

Bella Swan

Hey guys, major update. Alice and I have a plan. We're gonna track down Sally and beg her forgiveness. Can you believe she's not publishing the book all because we leaked it? Well, I can't be mad. It is kind of our fault. Anyways, I had to ask my annoying neighbor Jasper for a ride. Should Alice and I tell him what he's getting himself in to? Although, I can't see him actually caring. He seems head over heels for Alice. Oh well, all I can say is keep the suggestions coming. Should I tell Jasper or not?

BellaConfession

Lots of Love,

Bella

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Please tell me your thoughts!

Tweet BellaConfession to send in your input!

I have a lot of great ideas for this story but I can only continue if I have readers!

I know for sure I have one reader based on my first ever review!

Thanks a heap!


	4. Undercover Confessors

**Hey, please read the author's note down at the bottom!**

**I give a little thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay, there's the book store," Japser said as he double parked on the opposite side of the road. "I don't see why you guys are obsessed with these books." Alice gasped dramatically.

"These books are awesome. Maybe you'll read them one day," she said. I looked over and saw her trying to hold all four thick books of the series. I still don't know why she brought them along.

"Alice, why did you bring those things?" I asked. She smiled lightly.

"Well, I figured while we're here, we might as well get our books signed. That is, if Sally forgives us and we get out alive," Alice explained.

"Alice, I have no doubt in my mind that tonight is going to be easy as cake. We just have to explain to Sally what was going through our heads at the time. Her publisher will drop the charges and it'll all be fine," I said.

"Wait, what charges? What are you talking about, Bella?" Jasper asked from the driver's seat.

"Park around back. We'll explain on the way in," I said. Jasper drove to the back of the store and parked in the lot.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked. I sighed as I got out of the car. It was chilly so I pulled up the zipper on my hoodie and shivered lightly.

"We leaked a book illegally online on our fansite this morning. The police are after us and the author of the series won't publish the book because of us," I said. Alice skipped to Jasper's side and he smiled down at her. Well, any concern he had just got washed away. I opened the door to the store and stepped inside, the others follwing closely behind me. As soon as we cleared the first book shelf, we could hear the screams. I looked and saw a group of girls in a line, chanting "Confessions" over and over. Some girls were just screaming.

"It's pretty crazy in here," Jasper said to me. I nodded my head and squinted to see Sally. I spotted her making her way to the front of the line to take her seat. I started to walk towards her but I bumped into someone. When I turned to apologize, I came face to face with the guy from my dream. My dream! I had completely forgotten to tell Alice about it with everything that had just happened!

"You," I whispered. The adonis just stared at me, eyes wide. Golden eyes wide. "Who are you?" I whispered.

"No one," he said. His voice sounded like a beautiful melody to my ears. I wanted to hear him speak again.

"Are you who I think you are?" I asked. He was about to answer but instead he walked around me, brushing past Alice and Jasper and left the store.

"What was that about?" Alice asked coming up to me.

"I'll explain later," I said. Someone bumped into my from the side and for a second I thought it was my guy again. To my dismay, it wasn't.

"Oh my God! You're Isabella!" the girl who bumped into me shrieked. At the sound of my name, a million heads turned in my direction.

"Oh no," I muttered. All around us people started whispering and pointing. Eventually word of who was here reached the front of the signing and Sally looked directly at me. A look of complete rage clouded her vision. "Get them!" she said into the mic.

"Run!" Jasper yelled. No one had to tell me twice. I grabbed Alice who grabbed Jasper and the three of us ran back towards the way we came. Before I could reach the door, it opened by itself and in stepped my Adonis.

"Come on!" he yelled. Alice and Jasper ran past him and I froze where I stood.

"Run Bella!" the Adonis yelled.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" I yelled back. I heard the mob getting closer and took a deep breath. I couldn't wait for him to tell me who he was. I sighed and started to run.

"Wait!" he called out. I had just stepped into the lot, and I turned to face him. A gorgeous crooked smile came over his face. "I'm exactly who you think I am."

I turned away from him and sprinted for the car just as the mob reached the door. I ran to the car and jumped in the backseat. Jasper pulled away before I could even shut the door. I turned back to see the mob chasing after the car, but no sign of _him._

Could he have been telling the truth? Could he really be Edward Masen from the Vampire Confessions series? Vampires weren't real. It was impossible. But then, a small thought crossed my mind. He knew my name.

Journal Entry #29

Bella Swan

And the craziness continues. I'm guessing if you're reading this you heard all about the drama at the Seattle book signing. Well whatever you heard will not even measure up to what really happened. Because to every story, there's a behind the scenes, and that's where everything major happens. But, I'm losing myself. Where was I again? Oh right, the signing. I ran into someone. I have a pretty good idea of who he is, but it's impossible. I mean, you all have read the series. And all of you totally love the characters as much as I do, if not more. So, let me ask you this. Do you belive in vampires? Is there even a microscopic chance that everything we've read, theorized, and obsessed over for the past four years is actually true? And if you discovered this, would you tell your bestest friend?

Whoa, things got pretty heavy there, but I need your help. You guys are the best and I really appreciate you reading my blogs and visiting the fansite. So, as usual, tweet your answers to this week's blogs questions BellaConfession on twitter!

Lots of love,

Bella

* * *

**Author's Note Again!**

**Special Thanks to my first two reviewers Give Hugs Not Drugs and .Edward**

**Thanks so much you guys for reading and reviewing!**

**And if you're reading this story and you have a twitter, show BellaConfession some twitter love!**

**So far, she's received no ideas from any of her readers lol and I'd hate for ME to be the only person in control of this story!**

**So, you guys know the drill lol.**

**Review, and Tweet!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Have Mercy Part 1

**Hey thanks to all my reviewers!**

**And special author's note at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice POV

Sigh. The things I do for my best friend, Bella. I'd wear orange and pink at the same time for Bella. I'd eat a Big Mac and fries for Bella. I'd spend a Saturday night at home watching chick flicks instead of partying for Bella. And apparently, I'd stay in what's gotta be the cheapest hotel in the world for Bella.

Ever since we leaked the fifth book in the Vampire Confessions series on our website, we've seen nothing but trouble. Lying to the chief of police! Getting chased by angry mobs! And now, we're staying in a cheap Motel Six in the middle of nowhere. _Only for Bella_. And maybe Jasper too.

I can't lie and say I'm having the absolute worst time of my life right now, because I'm not. I'm on the run with my best friend and her hot neighbor! I usually prefer shopping to get a rush of energy, but this is incredible.

"We should call our parents and give them some kind of excuse as to where we are," Bella said. I looked over and saw that she was typing away on her iPhone. Probably updating her blog or texting her mother.

"No need for me. You know my parents are off on one of their extravagant trips," I said with a sigh. My mother inherited a ton of money from the death of her parents two years ago. Ever since then, it had been trips all over the world for my parents, and countless designer outfits for me.

"I'll call home," Jasper said. He had just gotten out of the shower and his honey-toned hair looked almost brown because it was still damp. Jasper was now sporting only his boxers and a white t-shirt. He looked over at me and smiled because he had caught me oggling him. I looked down immediately.

"Mom, hey," he said.

"I'm on the run from the cops with two fugitives," he said. I looked up and saw that he was completely serious. Bella and I exchanged looks and smiled gently. I could tell just by the way she was smiling at me that she knew about my feelings for Jasper.

"Yeah, okay I'll pick up some milk," he said. I giggled as he hung up the phone.

"She thought I was kidding, can you believe that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can," Bella said. She put her phone on the bedside table and crawled into bed. "I'm going to sleep, guys. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Jasper and I said at the same time. When Bella turned on her side to sleep, Jasper came and sat next to me.

"So, explain something to me," he whispered.

"Okay," I said.

"What is it with you guys and these books?" he asked. I gasped. The Vampire Confessions series had been my purpose in life for the past four years. Well that, and shopping. It was _that_ serious.

"_These books_," I said lifting up the four books beside me for emphasis, "are amazing."

"Please tell me how four books about vampires loving each other are amazing," he said mimicking me towards the end.

"It's not just vampires. It's love, friendship, relationships, betrayl, angst. It's just amazing," I said. His face said it all. He just didn't get it. "You have to read them to understand."

"Okay," he said.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"I'll read them," he said simply. I got so excited that I forgot what I was doing and before I knew it, my arms were around Jasper's shoulders and I was hugging him fiercely. I pulled back, embarrased and froze when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were dark and his lips were set. He looked like he wanted to kiss me.

"Alice," he sighed. He leaned in closely and just as he was about to kiss me, Bella muttered something unintelligible from across the room. Jasper pulled back immediately and I looked over to see Bella sleeping on her back in the bed. She was sleep talking. Ugh, of all the times for her to start talking in her sleep, she chose now!

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Jasper," I said sadly.

"Goodnight, Alice," he said. I crept into bed and laid down beside Bella. I grabbed her iPhone and did something I thought I'd never do. I blogged.

Journal Entry #1

Alice Brandon

Never thought you'd see a blog from me, did you? Well, Bella's always going on about how you guys help her out with her problems, so I was wondering if you could help me. I need two favors. One, can someone please track down Sally Mayer's address and send it to me? I think Sally's house should be the next stop on our "adventure". And two, can you guys give me some dating advice? I can't believe it's come to this, especially since I'm the one who has all the guy experience, but it's different with this guy.

He's sweet, smart, _so_ handsome, and just awesome. And of course he'd be the one guy I can't get to fall under my spell. ;). Usually, I know the guy's next move. But with this one, I can never tell. Like just a few minutes ago, I got the vibe that he wanted to kiss me. But, he just didn't. What should I do?

XOXO

Alice

* * *

**So, I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this story lol.**

**It's okay because I love writing it so much, that I won't stop,**

**But it'd still be awesome to get SOME Feedback.**

**And to those that review, I totally LOVEEEEEEE YOU!!!!**

**Anyways, what should Alice do?**

**And I'm adding a few characters to this story, bad vamps only. So tell me your favorite bad vampire in the reviews!**

**And thanks soooo much for reading my story.**

**I'll update more frequently over the weekend and the next two weeks.**

**So, please review and tweet BellaConfession**

**Thanks!**


	6. Have Mercy Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I Heart Vampires. I don't own the characters or anything!**

**And read my special author's note at the end!**

**Please and thankyou!**

* * *

Bella POV

I knew I was dreaming. I had to be. I was sitting on the back of a red truck. All four of the Vampire Confessions books were stacked beside me. Before I could move, _he_ appeared in front of me. He looked like an angel. Hs auburn hair was ruffled into a chaotic disarray. His golden eyes were smoldering. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't even speak.

"Bella," he breathed. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. He smelled amazing. I wanted more of him, no, all of him. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. I was about to call out for him when I felt cool arms wound around my waist and pull me in.

"You have to go back home, before it's too late," he whispered in my ear. His lips grazed my skin ever so lightly. I felt a small blush creep across my face when I thought of the other areas I wanted his lips to graze.

"Bella, listen to me. Stay away from me," he said, a little more forcefully.

"Why," I mouthed.

"Because, I'm going to kill you." And then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I pulled away from Edward and turned to see him with a fierce look on his face and a red liquid drizzling down his chin. That red liquid was my blood. My stomach turned as I began to smell the familiar rust and salt combo that had made me dry-heave whenever I cut myself accidentally.

I looked into Edward's eyes and no longer saw the angel that had been haunting me for the past few days. I saw a monster. And the words this monster uttered next gave me the chills. "Run."

"Bella! For the last time, wake up!" Alice screeched. My eyes popped open and I saw her standing over me looking more awake than ever. I turned to look towards the window and was surprised when I saw that the sun was out.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"A little after nine. Checkout is at ten! We have to go!" she said.

"What? Where? Why?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you were too busy talking about your golden eyed angel to know what was going on," she said a little sourly. "Anyways, I got Sally Mayer's address!"

Well, that woke me up. I threw the sheets to the side and hopped out of bed. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I said excitedly.

"That's the spirit! I grabbed all our stuff and put it in Jasper's car. He's outside trying to find the town on the map. We're in Nevada and apparently Sally's home is in California so it shouldn't take too long to get there," Alice said. I slipped on my sneakers, grabbed my hoodie, and followed her out of the door.

"So, did you find it yet?" Alice asked Jasper. I saw that he had Book One of Vampire Confessions under his right arm. Interesting.

"No! There's no town called Mercy anywhere in the state of California!" he said angrily. He turned to face us and I saw that he was completely flustered. I laughed at his facial expression and he huffed. "I'm gonna go read my book," he muttered. He walked around Alice and I, and leaned on the side of the car. He flipped through the pages like his life depended on it and I couldn't help but laugh again. I looked over to see Alice smiling like a fool.

"So, what exactly happened last night after I fell asleep?" I asked. She turned to face me slowly and I saw she had a look of fear spread across her face. I suddenly remembered that I never told Alice I thought it was okay that she liked Jasper. "Alice, it's cool. I know you like him," I said.

Alice smiled her award winning smile, seriously, and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Bella," she said. I muttered a no problem and pulled away.

A light breeze broke us out of our best friend moment when it blew the map off the front of Jasper's car. "I'll get it," I said. I walked after the map as it blew across the parking lot. It finally stopped moving and I skipped over to it. I bent over and picked it up. As I was folding it back to its original pattern, a flash of red passed me by. I looked to my left and saw a large red Chevy truck pull into the parking space five feet away from me.

I looked around and saw that the area was completely deserted. The only things in sight were fog and clouds. How very ominous. The engine on the truck stopped and out stepped my Adonis. It wasn't exactly like my dream, but it was close enough. And I was already scared.

Even though my instincts were screaming at me not to, I walked towards the red truck. My Adonis gave me an intense stare and I felt incredibly small being under his gaze. "It's you," I whispered. My Adonis looked at me as if he'd never seen me.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," he said in a tight voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you must ---,"

"No, I know what you said," I interuppted him. "I just don't know why you said it."

"Okay, well I have to go, so...bye," he muttered. He walked around me and I was left feeling utterly confused.

"Edward!" I called out. I turned to see that he had stopped walking. I ran up to him, trying my hardest not to trip. "If I have you confused with someone else, why did you stop when I called your name?" I asked. He kept his face completely composed. "Fine, don't answer that and pretend you don't know me," I muttered.

"But I know you can help me with one thing. Can you tell me how to get to the town of Mercy?" I asked.

"No I can't. You shouldn't go there," he said angrily. And the angry vampire Adonis from my dream has decided to make his appearance.

"But I have to! I have to go to Sally and apologize! She has to release the last book!" I said.

"Is that all you care about? Some book that portrays vampires as undead emo teens with hunger issues? Vampires aren't like that in real life, Bella. If you get in too deep with this, you could get yourself hurt," he said.

"Are you saying the stuff in the books are real?" I asked. He remained silent. "Fine, don't answer me. Just please, tell me how to get to Mercy," I begged. He looked at me with a combination of anguish and pain. I couldn't fathom why.

"Bella," he sighed. I just continued to stare at him, determined. "It's the first turn off the main highway into California. After that, drive for about two hours and you should see a old sign saying Welcome to Mercy," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I hugged him quickly and gasped at the shock I felt when our skin made contact. I pulled away and blushed deeply. I'd never so much as held hands with a guy, and now I had just hugged a random guy I'd just met! "I have to go," I said.

"Bella, be safe," he said. I nodded my head and ran to tell Alice and Jasper everything. Well, everything except seeing Edward.

"Alice, Jasper! I know how to get to Mercy!" I said as I ran up to them. Jasper was sitting on the hood of the car starting Vampire Confessions Book Two, and Alice was staring at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring those books," she said to me.

"He reads fast, but he has to stop now because I know how we're getting to Mercy!" I said. I snatched the book from Jasper's hands and he looked like he was about to kill me. "Jasper! Drive now, read later," I said. He frowned and stomped his way to the driver's seat. Alice and I laughed and got in the car, me in the backseat.

"How did you find out how to get to Mercy?" Alice asked.

"I, umm, asked for err, directions," I said. It was a lame lie and Alice didn't come close to buying it. She gave me _the look_ from the front seat. I still hadn't told her anything yet and it was killing me because she was after all my best friend. I gave her another one of my 'I'll explain later' looks.

"So, let's hear these directions, Bella," Jasper said as he pulled out of the motel parking lot. I told him the directions and we sped off.

Journal Entry #30

Bella Swan

Hey guys. We're on our way to see Sally! Thanks so much for all of your help. Alice said you guys really came through. But how could she expect less? You guys are awesome!

This blog is gonna be extremely short today because I fully expect to update you all after we see Sally! I have a really good feeling about this guys. Wish us luck! We'll need it.

* * *

**So I still haven't gotten tons of reviews but I really do love writing!**

**And to my few reviewers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**I love this story so much!**

**And I love you all so much!**

**Thanks again!**

**So in the reviews, give your predictions on what's gonna happen when the gang gets to Sally Mayer's house!**

**Though, people who have seen the webseries I Heart Vampires already have a good idea ;)**

**Oh and Give Hugs Not Drugs, I'm using the vamps you suggested!**


	7. House Of Mayer Part 1

**Hey!**

**I got some awesome reviews!**

**Thanks guys =)!**

**So I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I broke my back to get it to you all this early.**

**But there will definitely be a wait for the next one.**

**I just love cliffhangers, don't you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Alice as we walked towards a small white house in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, this is the address I got from one of our readers. And our site readers are always well informed," Alice said.

"It just doesn't look like the author of a series of novels about vampires would live here," I said. The house looked very Stepford. An old fashioned door knocker, wide windows with thick light blue curtains, and surrounded my utter wilderness. It just didn't seem right.

"Yeah, I got that vibe too. And I don't have the best feeling about this place, but it's our only lead besides the VampCon in Vegas tomorrow," she said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the front steps. I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Alice, what if Sally hates me? What if she calls the cops? What if she doesn't release the book?" I asked in a rush.

"Bella you'll be fine. Just calm down and focus on what you're going to say. Sally will absolutely lo--,"

"Can we hurry this up, please? I wanna read my book!" Jasper interrupted. Alice glared at him and he held his head down.

"Anyways, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrup--, Hey!" Alice screeched as she was interrupted again by Jasper ringing the doorbell. "I was _not_ finished," she bit out.

Jasper didn't even look in our direction. I didn't blame him. Alice could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. Alice was about to verbally assualt Jasper when the door opened slowly.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young girl asked. She was so beautiful. Her hair was light brown and framed her face perfectly and her eyes looked were an odd combination of red and brown. If it hadn't been for her eyes, she would have looked absolutely adorable.

"Yes, actually you can. We're here to see Sally Mayer," Alice said in a very confident voice. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, silently thanking her for her help. She smiled gently, letting me know she got the message.

"May I tell her who's here," the girl said in a tight voice, all cuteness slowly evapotating from her face.

"May I ask who we're speaking to," Alice said in the same exact voice.

"My name is Jane. I'm a personal assistant to Ms. Mayer. And you are?" she asked.

"My name is Bella," I said softly. "And I'm Alice," Alice added quickly. "The two of us run a fansite for Ms. Mayer's books called VampConfessions," I finished. I was proud of myself for not sounding like the scared little girl I felt like on the inside. How could I allow myself to be intimidated by such an innocent looking woman?

"Oh yes, come in. Ms. Mayer always has time for her fans," Jane said. Alice, Jasper, and I walked inside of the small home. I didn't miss when Alice whispered a quick "I told you so" to me.

"Have a seat on the couch. Ms. Mayer will be with you shortly," she said. With that, Jane left the room.

"Okay the inside is definitely a lot like what I picture Sally's house to be," I said once I was sure Jane was out of earshot.

"I don't know, Bella. I still don't feel good about this," Alice whispered to me.

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked her. Before Alice could answer me, Jane walked in the small sitting room.

"Sally will see you now," she said. Jasper, Alice, and I stood up at the same time. "Not all of you, just her," she said pointing at me.

"Not a problem," Jasper said as he plopped back down on the couch. Alice and I glared at him. "Oh look, toys," he said in a cheerful voice as he picked up to small figurines that were placed on the coffee table in front of him. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Alice.

"Alice, I can handle this. You were right, this is going to go fantastically," I said with a smile.

"Bella, I ---"

"Ms. Mayer doesn't have all day," Jane sighed from the doorway, interrupting Alice.

"Nevermind," Alice said. I gave Alice a quick hug and ran up to Jane.

"Follow me," she said.

Alice POV

"Jasper, I'm telling you, something about this situation just doesn't feel right," I said for the billionth time. Call me clairvoyant or psychic or whatever, but I just got a really bad feeling about this place. It was just all too weird.

"Alice, you're worrying too much. Now look at these little toy thingies! This one's a soldier," Jasper said pointing to the small figurine of a sailor. Yes, a sailor. Not a soldier. I just glared at him. Then I grabbed the two figurines from his hand and put them on my other side.

"Alice, Bella will be fine," he sighed. I looked up at him and saw that he was actually serious.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Before I could even so much as thank Jasper for his words of encouragement, the two of us were being pulled to the floor by our ankles and screaming for our lives. I turned on my back to see the attacker. It was the small innocent looking girl that answered the door. Jane.

"Bella! Run," I screamed. The next thing I felt was hard blow to the head, and slowly, everything went dark.

Bella POV

"Did you hear something?" I asked the man who was in Sally Mayer's office with me. His name was Aro and he was apparently her manager or publicist or something. I don't quite remember.

"No," he said quickly. I could have sworn I heard someone calling me. I shook it off.

"Umm, when will Sally be here?" I asked. I'd been in this room for about five minutes and I was starting to feel a little uneasy without Jasper and Alice by my side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sally won't be joining us for this meeting. I know you're very upset this. After all, look at all you've gone through to get here," Aro said.

"How do you know about all I've gone through," I asked quietly. Uh oh, I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Silly Bella, Edward's told me all about your troubles," he said.

"Edward? You know Edward?" I asked. Aro just smiled a devious smile.

"Yes, I know Edward. And it really is a shame he didn't come here with you," he said.

"Why's that?" I asked, slowly standing up. I needed to grab Alice and Jasper and get out of here.

"Because, then maybe he would've been able to stop me from killing you," he said. I stared at him in horror as a set of fangs appeared in his mouth and he began walking over to me slowly.

"Please, please, just don't," I stuttered.

"Sorry, but you know too much. You have to die," he said in a nonchalant voice. His fangs were inches from my neck now and I was certain this was it. I just knew this was the end.

But a loud crash broke me out of my reverie. I didn't even realize that I had shut my eyes. I opened them and saw an angry Aro on the ground under millions of peices of shattered glass. His angry glare wasn't set on me. I followed his eyes and came face to face with _him_. It was my Adonis. My Monster. My Edward.

* * *

**So, review please?**

**I know, I'm terrible for leaving it off there!**

**And is anyone disappointed that there was no blog from Bella or Alice?**

**It's kind of hard to write when you're being attacked...**

**LOL!**


	8. House of Mayer Part 2

**Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**I promise I'll update more often!**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella POV

_"Sorry, but you know too much. You have to die," he said in a nonchalant voice. His fangs were inches from my neck now and I was certain this was it. I just knew this was the end._

_But a loud crash broke me out of my reverie. I didn't even realize that I had shut my eyes. I opened them and saw an angry Aro on the ground under millions of peices of shattered glass. His angry glare wasn't set on me. I followed his eyes and came face to face with him. It was my Adonis. My Monster. My Edward._

I screamed in horror as Aro was thrown to the side of the room by Edward. Edward came to stand in front of me, protecting me from Aro who was now trying to pick himself up from the floor. I could tell Edward's blow had done a number on him, as he was wincing in pain.

"I told you to stay away from her," Edward growled. His marble body was cool against mine and I could feel him vibrate as each word left his lips. He was consumed with anger. I was too glad that he wasn't facing me because I'm almost positive the look he had on his face would've scared me shitless. Like I wasn't scared shitless already.

Aro who was now standing tall and gasping for air gave me a murderous look and chuckled lowly. "Edward, my dear boy, she has to die," he said. "She knows everything. Think of what could happen to us. All of us!" I had no idea what they were talking about. So I knew they were vampires. Big deal. What could I possibly do? Call Chris Hansen, team up, and make a show called _To Catch A Vampire_? I think not.

"No! You will not hurt her! She didn't ask for this!" Edward yelled. Aro leaned forward, teeth bared, preparing to attack. "I can read your thoughts, Aro. Pushing me out of the way will do nothing. I'll kill you before you lay a finger on her," he continued.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see about that," Aro said. Then he launched himself at Edward. Edward threw Aro to the side once again. But Aro sprang up and ran directly towards me. I shut my eyes and stepped back into a wall. Edward grabbed Aro by the neck, but Aro grabbed Edward by his clothes and tossed him to the side. He did it without effort and that frightened me. He was more powerful than Edward.

"It won't hurt at all Isabella, I promise you," Aro said slowly.

"No!" Edward screamed from the other side of the room. He jumped up and ran for Aro. He held Aro by the neck again, and Aro laughed an eerie laugh.

"You wouldn't dare do it in front of the girl. She'd see the monster you truly are run away from you," Aro said, still smiling.

"I know that. And that's exactly why I'm gonna tell her to close her eyes," Edward said. "Bella," he called. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine myself in a better place. It was of no use; I could still hear Aro's screams as Edward killed him. Finally the noises stopped and I opened my eyes.

Edward stood in front of me looking completely ragged and breathing heavily. I realized that I never really looked at him before this moment. His golden eyes were smoldering as he stared at me. I could stare into those amber orbs for days. He was fit, not a body builder, but not scrawny either. His hair was even messier than usual, probably because of his recent activities. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella," he said. My eyes snapped to his and he let out a breath. "Your friends are in trouble," he said. I gasped and ran to the door.

"Let's go!" I said.

Jasper POV

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. We are so dead right now. The small girl named Jane turned out be a vampire. Yeah, I know. After reading Book One of Vampire Confessions, you'd think I'd be all _"yay, go vampires!"_, but I'm not. I'm not because, right now, this Jane chick has me laying on my back on the floor. I can see Alice from here and she's handcuffed to a wall.

And the crazy thing is, right now, I'm not even concerned about me making it out of here alive. No, I'm too concerned about _Alice_. God, I'd known that girl for like three days and I was ready to give up my life for her. Talk about whipped.

But back to the present. Jane walked over to me slowly and was straddling my hips in less than a second. I heard Alice scream from across the room and I closed my eyes. I could hear Jane snarling like a lunatic and then I felt pain. Lots of pain. Pain in my neck.

Jane bit me.

That vampire bitch just bit me.

I would have been god damn pissed at the whole situation if that bite didn't hurt like a bitch. I was trying to hold it in so that Alice would be as calm as possible, but _fuck, that hurt._ I found myself screaming in pain. Before I could even think to do anything, Jane was off of me and I was being pulled to my feet. I put my hand to my neck and winced.

"She just bit me! That chick just bit me!" I screamed. "Shit! Am I vampire now!" I asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Alice said in an annoyed voice.

"Check my teeth! Are they sharp?" I whined. I heard Bella's laugh and turned to see her with some dude that looked oddly familiar.

"He hasn't read book three yet, Alice. Forgive his stupidity," Bella said.

"What? I don't even know what's going on right now. Who is that dude?" I asked pointing to the guy Bella was standing next to. He walked over to Alice and I started to walk towards him making sure he didn't touch her or anything. My jaw dropped to my feet when he snapped the chains holding Alice with two fingers.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did he do that, Bella?" Alice asked.

"We don't have time for explanations right now. We have to get your friend some help," mystery dude said. And then something clicked.

"You're the guy that held the door open for us from the book store. What are you, a stalker?" I asked. His eyes narrowed at me and he took a step forward. Bella grabbed him by the arm and he relaxed.

"Guys, let's just get out of here before those vampires come back," Alice said. Mystery dude opened the door and held it open, gesturing for us to go through it.

"You'd be good as a doorman," I said smiling. He glared at me and for a second I thought I heard him growl.

Bella POV

"I'll drive. Jasper keep your hand over your neck, idiot!" Alice screamed. I started to run to the car but a hand on my arm stopped me. I knew it was Edward before I turned around.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far," he said.

"You're sorry? You led us here. This is your fault. Jasper could bleed to death because of you!" I screamed.

"I messed up, I'm truly sorry. I was just trying to scare you. I figured if you came here, you'd get scared and go home," he said.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Just trust me, you can't go see Sally Mayer," he said.

"Why would I ever trust you?" I asked through my teeth. A look of hurt flashed across his face and I felt guilty instantly.

"Because," he sighed.

"Bella! Let's go!" Alice called from the car.

"I can't trust you. I will _never_ trust you ever again," I sighed.

"Good. I don't need your trust. I just need you to be safe. Go home and forget about this. Forget about all of this," he said, his eyes burning with something I didn't recognize.

I turned away from him and climbed into the car. Alice sped off without another word. I pulled out my iPhone and started typing a blog.

"Seriously? You're blogging after we just almost got ourselves killed!" Alice screamed.

"Yes, I am. Look we're clueless about everything right now," I said angrily.

"You seem to know a lot more than you're telling," Alice bit out. I huffed and turned to face the window.

"Am I getting pale?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

Journal Entry #31

Bella Swan

Hey guys, I'm just...I'm just so lost right now. Not literally. Well, actually I have no idea where we are so I'm lost literally and figuratively. Great. But, l have to tell you all something.

Things didn't go well with Sally. Well, that's the understatement of the century, actually. Things went terribly with Sally. Like, I can't even...I don't know how to...it was just...fail.

I don't know if I'm gonna be blogging anymore because things are just way to crazy with us right now. And it's all my fault. I have to put Alice and Jasper first and I can't risk their safety anymore. So, this might be the final blog. The Swan Song.

I need help. All three of us need your help. And input at all would be great right now. So, I guess I'll talk to all of you later. Or not.

Lots of love,

Bella

* * *

**Hey, so I love reviews lol!**

**Umm, this chapter was really hard for me to write, so please lemme know if I failed you or not lol?**

**Thanks to all the people who add this story to their alerts and stuff!**

**And a million thanks for my faithful reviewers!**


	9. Still Heart Vampires? Part 1

**Hey, so I feel like I'm late in updating, but I'll update either saturday or sunday because this is a to be continued.**

**Umm, I obviously don't own Twilight and I don't own the webseries I Heart Vampires either.**

**So, lemme know if you like it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Sigh. I really hate hospitals. They always smell like cleaning fluid. Unfortunately, some hospital in the middle of Nevada is where we lay our scene. Alice and I had to drive Jasper to a hospital since the bite on his neck was bleeding like a bitch. Jasper's words, not mine.

"Does it still hurt?" Alice asked Jasper. Jasper was lying down on the little cot thing waiting to be inspected. Alice was sitting in a chair next to him, rubbing his hands trying to soothe him.

"It only hurts when I think about it. The pain's not that bad," he said through clenched teeth. Jasper was such a guy.

"I don't think I heart vampires anymore," Alice said. I just looked at her. I was about to say something when the doctor walked in. I looked over at him and saw that he was extremely gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen. Let me just take a minute to review the report you filled out," he said. Alice came and sat next to me and giggled nervously.

"Well hello, Doctor Clooney," she whispered.

"Please, try McDreamy," I whispered back. Doctor Cullen must have heard us and he bent over to pick up the folder that slipped out of his hands at my last statement.

"Or McSteamy," Alice sighed taking in Doctor Cullen's backside. Jasper cleared his throat loudly and moaned in pain. Alice immediately skipped back over to his side. Jasper was such a guy!

"So what exactly happened here?" Doctor Cullen asked.

"Something bit him," Alice said. "Umm, it was a squirrel," she added quickly.

"Might've been a snake," I suggested.

"I fell on some scissors," Jasper blurted out. Alice and I sighed heavily. We really should of came up with a cover story.

"So which was it?" Doctor Cullen asked, clearly not buying our story.

"A snake. I was bitten by a snake. A scary, fangy, _I want to suck your blood_ snake," Jasper said in his best Dracula impression. Not funny.

"Not all of them wanted to suck your blood," I said in a defensive tone.

"No, but they did bite Jasper," Alice snapped back.

"One. One of them bit Jasper. One of them tried to help us and succeeded if I recall," I said.

"Well, you know what they say. You can't trust a...snake," Alice said. I huffed at her and turned to look at Doctor Cullen who was staring at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Well, I have good news. Most of the snakes around here aren't poisonous, but I'll give you a small shot just to be on the safe side," Doctor Cullen said. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and Jasper smirked.

"Alice, please. It's just a shot," he said grinning. Doctor Cullen laughed to himself and muttered something along the lines as "you say that now". He injected Jasper with the small needle and the only thing that was able to be heard over Jasper's screams, was my maniac laughter. Jasper was such a guy.

******

After getting out of the doctor's office, we drove for a few hours until we saw the first signs of daylight. We finally pulled over because Jasper really had to go to the bathroom. There were no rest stops anywhere in the area so Jasper settled for a bush.

I felt my iPhone buzz and looked at it quickly. Oh. My. God. My reminder for the VampireConfessions Convention! It was in four hours!

"Guys, we need to hurry it up and hop back in the car! The Convention is in four hours!" I said in a rush. Alice just stared at me, wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me? We were attacked less than 24 hours ago! We're going home," she said angrily.

"Are _you_ kidding _me_? You're seriously ready to give up? I promised everyone that I'd get that fifth book published! Think of all our blog readers! The fans! We can't disappoint them!" I said angrily.

"Please," Alice huffed. "This isn't about the fans. This was _never_ about the fans. You don't even care about them. The only person you care about is yourself. Our fansite, the blogs, everything is all about you, Bella!"

"And you know the very best part of all this?" Alice asked sarcastically. I remained silent. "You've been keeping secrets from Jasper and I the entire time. Care to explain the mystery guy, Bella?" Again, I remained silent. "I didn't think so."

"Well, when have I had the chance, huh? I mean, you're too busy talking to Jasper every free second we have! I thought going on an adventure with my best friend would be fun, you know? But, no. I mean, if you would just take two seconds to actually talk to me, I wouldn't have to blog all the time. And I definitely wouldn't have to keep secrets, Alice!" I yelled back. Alice looked completely baffled. I felt exactly the same way. We'd never fought before. Ever. But, this needed to come out. I needed to tell her how I felt.

"You know something? People I've never met before have been better friends to me than you have," I said. I didn't even wait for Alice's reaction. I just climbed into the backseat of Jasper's car, slamming the door behind me.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Shut up, Jasper," Alice said angrily as she hopped in the front seat.

"I was bit by a vampire!" Jasper said as he got into the front seat. He started the car and pulled back on the road. "And then I have to listen to you two fight about a stupid vampire convention," he said as he drove.

"Jasper, you are so stupid," I said angrily.

"Me? I'm stupid? You're the one that chills with vampires, Fizzy Izzy. How stupid can you get?" Jasper said angrily.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that," Alice said from the front seat. Jasper turned to look at her and I immediately stiffened in the backseat. He should really keep his eyes on the road.

"You're defending her? Alice, come on. She's the reason I got bit!" Jasper said angrily. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

When I looked back to the front of the car, I saw two things instantly. One, Jasper wasn't watching the road. And two, we were about to crash.

"Jasper, watch out!" I screamed. About two seconds too late. The next thing I heard was crunching metal.

* * *

**Yes, I know. A cliffhanger. **

**I promise I will update like tomorrow!**

**I really, really, really, like reviews lol.**

**You've all been great and I love when people favorite my story and add me to their author alerts.**

**Thank you so much!**

**And, one last thing. This chapter is not the last we will be seeing of Doctor Cullen.**

**TTYL ;)**


	10. Still Heart Vampires? Part 2

**I don't own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires, but then again, you knew that lol.**

**I love how nice people are when they review or add my story to their alerts.**

**It makes me feel special =)**

**That said, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Jasper, you are so stupid," I said angrily._

_"Me? I'm stupid? You're the one that chills with vampires, Fizzy Izzy. How stupid can you get?" Jasper said angrily._

_"Hey, don't talk about her like that," Alice said from the front seat. Jasper turned to look at her and I immediately stiffened in the backseat. He should really keep his eyes on the road._

_"You're defending her? Alice, come on. She's the reason I got bit!" Jasper said angrily. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. _

_When I looked back to the front of the car, I saw two things instantly. One, Jasper wasn't watching the road. And two, we were about to crash._

_"Jasper, watch out!" I screamed. About two seconds too late. The next thing I heard was crunching metal._

******

"So the front of the car is beyond wrecked. Dumb tree," Jasper said as he kicked the tree that had taken down his magnificent P.O.S. I shook my head and walked towards him.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention to the road, this," I said pointing at the wrecked car, "wouldn't have happened."

"Shouldn't you be blogging and asking your little internet nerd friends for help?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"I don't really feel like it right now," I snapped. I heard Alice end a call and she walked over to us slowly.

"The tow truck should be here in an hour," she said. Jasper leaned in the car and grabbed Alice's book two of Vampire Confessions.

"Take your dumb book. I never really liked it anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes at this.

"I'm sorry for sticking up for Bella, I know what she did and I'm sorry," Alice sighed. I turned to look at her. Oh how easily she turned on me for him.

I stared off towards the woods we were now stranded near. I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for them. I closed my eyes and immediately saw Edward's face. But then I saw something else. A man with a white jacket, something like a doctor's robe was standing beside him. It was Doctor Cullen.

Oh my God. Doctor Cullen. Edward Cullen. Could there be some relation? Of course. There had to be. How many Cullens could there possibly be?

I had to figure this out. There was no way in Hell, I could leave things the way they were. Every fiber of my body was screaming at me to not give up. I turned to Alice and Jasper and saw them staring daggers at each other. Trouble in paradise was definitely an understatement.

"You guys can go home without me. I have to get to that convention," I said. Alice and Jasper just stared at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was. I turned to walk away, and heard Alice call out to me. I didn't turn around.

Alice POV

"Are you kidding me, Bella?" I yelled out. Did Bella just seriously walk off into the woods? Yes, yes she did. Dear God, what was going on with my best friend! "Bella!" I called out again. She just kept walking.

"Are you crazy?" Jasper called out from beside me. "There's vampires out here, Bella!" he screamed. "Oh my God, _I'm_ crazy," he sighed. "Great, now I'm stuck here with you," he muttered. I turned to look at him as he just walked off towards the tree that had taken down his car. A few traitor tears slipped from eyes and I couldn't help but feel weak.

My best friend hated me. The guy I was convinced I was in love with hated me. And the very best part was I was stranded in the middle of Nevada feeling completely alone and unliked. This sucked worst than every bad thing that had ever happened to me. Worse than when I lost the diamond stud earrings I got for my birthday last year. Worse than when I found out I actually gained two pounds when I tried Jennifer Aniston's celebrity diet. Worse than when Bella accidentally ruined my silk blouse from that Italian boutique I bought it from.

This just sucked.

Well, there was one thing I could do. I'd done it once before and the results were fairly productive. Why not now? I pulled out my phone and started typing a blog.

Journal Entry # 34

Alice

Okay, I don't do these too often. And I don't get why Bella does them all the time. But, you guys have helped before so, I'm giving it another try. I just really need someone to talk to. Jasper can't even stand the sight of me. And Bella just took off and strolled right in the woods. I mean, I'm beyond pissed off at her right now. None of this would have happened if she hadn't of posted the book in the first place. She's been keeping secrets from me and she's become obsessed with some weird mystery dude who I think is a vampire. Yes, a vampire. Jasper and I almost got killed...I don't know anything anymore.

Anyways, Bella's been gone for a while now and I really need to talk to her. Apparently you all know her better than I do, so I'm asking for your help. What should I do?

Thanks,

Alice

* * *

**So, I know that was beyond short.**

**What did you guys think? Like it? Love it?**

**And, I read a ton of stories on this site and I'd just like to say something to all those authors that complain about people reading their stories and not getting reviews.**

**Be glad that people are even reading your stories! I get maybe 20 hits at most a chapter, and if I'm lucky five or six reviews. There's no point in complaining to your readers about not getting reviews. Some people just don't feel like writing their thoughts out on your stories. I get that, I accept that, and I understand that. I'll still ask for reviews, because they are appreciated ;), but I won't get angry or upset when I don't get them. And neither should you.**

**So, with that said.**

**Lemme know what you thought?**

**And if you can't review, just remember to come back here next week and read the next chapter lol =)**


	11. Alone Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who reads my stories.**

**You guys all rock!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Alice POV

Journal Entry #35

Alice

Okay, this is just great. Bella walked off into the woods like two hours ago and now I have to go search for her. And I have to search for her by myself since Jasper won't even look at me. Sigh. And to top it all of, my feet are killing me! Maybe Bella was right about that whole sensible shoes thing last week.

Anyways, I read alot of the responses I got from you guys and all of you are right. Bella and I should stick together. I feel terrible about what happened between us and I just really need to find her. I know a lot of you are getting ready for the convention right now. I wish Bella and I could go. I know how much she really wants to get there to talk to Sally. Anyways, I should be focusing more on looking for Bella and less on blogging. So, with that, I'll talk to you all later.

XOXO, Alice.

I can honestly say I hate the woods right now. When I find Bella, I'm giving her a serious talking to. If I ever find her. I just have to think positive. I can do this.

A rustling in the bushes behind me broke me out of pep talk. I turned around and saw a shadowy figure crouched down in the shrub. I can't do this. What if it's a vampire?! The shadowy figure shifted a tiny bit and was now peeking out of the bush. What if it tries to kill me?! "Hello?" I asked. It came out more as a tiny squeak. "Is someone there?" I asked again.

The figure rolled out from behind the bush and I immediately calmed. "Jasper," I said in a dry voice. He bent over and picked up a small rock.

"Whoa, I found my rock. It's a good luck rock. I needed it which is the only reason I'm here, obviously," he said. He was _obviously_ lying.

"You followed me," I said.

"No, I was just walking near you," he stuttered out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now that you've got your _magical rock_ you can go home. I don't need your help," I said as I turned to start walking again. I pulled out my phone with the intention of typing another blog. Maybe I could tweet my location and someone on the site could help me out with directions, seeing as I'm terrible at using the GPS system on my phone.

"You're blogging?" Jasper asked as he ran up beside me.

"Yes, I'm getting some help from our readers," I said simply.

"You don't need my help but you need their help? What are they going do, huh Alice? You think a crazy bunch of obsessed fans are gonna help you find Bella?" he asked angrily.

"They're not crazy, they're just..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. Something major just occured to me.

Bella POV

Okay so maybe walking off into the woods alone wasn't one of my best ideas. I'm so clumsy and uncoordinated that I tripped over at least a dozen logs, walked into five trees, and nearly broke my ankle running from a rogue snake. The irony is thick.

I've been walking for at least two hours now. But, I can't give up. I don't know what it is, but some weird supernatural feeling has come over me and is making me walk farther and farther into the woods. It's like I'm looking for something.

I found myself walking into a meadow. And then I saw him. Edward. I stopped walking and took in a sharp breath. He took two steps toward me and stopped. He just stood there, staring at me. I'm sure I was doing the exact same thing.

The silence was killing me. I had no idea what to say so I settled for a simple greeting. "Hey."

"Bella, I'm so sorry for getting you into all of this," Edward said. His voice was so full of anguish and pain. It broke my heart to hear him this way.

"But that book can not be published," he said suddenly dark and serious. "There are things in there that people can not know." His ability to change his emotions so quickly startled me. I could tell he was serious about the book not being published. And despite what I had said to him less than 24 hours ago, I trusted him.

"If you don't want me to talk to Sally, I won't," I said.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"Of course I promise," I sighed. He looked at me as if he was unsure. "Edward, I do trust you. And you can trust me." He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile and closed the distance between us before I had time to blink. I felt his arms around me and I exhaled a sharp breath. I smiled to myself because this reminded me of Ella and Edward's first kiss in Book One.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked me playfully.

"This is exactly like Ella and Edward's first kiss," I said smiling. Edward's arms stiffened and he backed away from me. I looked up at him and saw that he was angry again.

"This isn't Vampire Confessions, Bella. Those books make vampires seem emo and brooding, but they're not. Vampires are dark and murderous, and show no remorse," he said. His golden eyes were so intense that I had to look away from his gaze. "If you knew what we really were, you'd hate vampires." I wanted to say that I could never hate him, but my voice was lost.

"Being a vampire is not all about the speed and the strength. We thirst for human blood. We kill the innocent. And the ones we love always end up getting hurt," his voice was now beginning to go back to its soft, melodic tone.

"It's impossible to ever be normal. You can't tell your friends about it. You're forced to stay away from your family. You become a stranger to everything you thought you knew. And there's nothing cool or romantic about being totally alone." I just stared at him, slowly feeling the tears come on.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed. I huffed as his last statement.

"I understand more than you know," I said. My voice sounded strangled because I was fighting the crying tantrum that was not far off. "I'm a thousand miles from home. I made my favorite author hate me, along with all of her fans. I was so mean to the one person I love most in the world that she will never forgive me. And now you hate me." I wiped a few of the escaped tears from my eyes.

This wasn't right. This was all wrong. I had to make things right. "I have to tell her," I sighed. I turned around to walk away, but Edward was there before I could make a move. His hands cupped my face and his lips were pressed against mine.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry I didn't post this on Friday.**

**I caught a cold and I was sick for a few days.**

**So umm, lemme know what all of you think**

**Like it? Love it?**

**This is TBC so I'll update tomorrow.**

**Please review guys!**

**It'll make me feel loads better!**


	12. Alone Part 2

**So, this chapter is extremely short. But, I will be updating again this Friday.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own the webseries I Heart Vampires, but I'll have you know I'm in serious talks to buy Twilight. Not.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_"I understand more than you know," I said. My voice sounded strangled because I was fighting the crying tantrum that was not far off. "I'm a thousand miles from home. I made my favorite author hate me, along with all of her fans. I was so mean to the one person I love most in the world that she will never forgive me. And now you hate me." I wiped a few of the escaped tears from my eyes. _

_This wasn't right. This was all wrong. I had to make things right. "I have to tell her," I sighed. I turned around to walk away, but Edward was there before I could make a move. His hands cupped my face and his lips were pressed against mine._

It was amazing how I just immediately molded myself to him. Our lips moving together in a hypnotic rhythm. His tongue gently brushing mines. I inhaled every breath he gave me, I was intoxicated by his scent. And his hands were everywhere; my face, my back, my arms, my hair. He was everywhere, and I loved it.

Edward pulled away from me and looked deeply into my eyes. "I could never hate you," he whispered. I was about to say something but I heard people calling my name. It was my friends.

"I have to go," I sighed. I stepped away from him and walked towards the direction I heard my friends.

"Bella," Edward called after me. I turned to look at him and saw nothing but sadness and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I turned and walked away from the one person I never wanted to walk away from. It was crazy. Was it not five minutes ago that my main concern was finding Alice and apologizing? Now, I was on my way to talk to her and all I wanted to do was go back to Edward and apologize to him. Sigh. I was on such an emotional roller coaster these days.

I walked up a dirt pathway and saw the road. Alice was there along with Jasper. They were leaning against a large yellow Jeep. That thing looked like it had been throught the Amazon. I only knew one person with such a car. Emmett. Just as I thought Emmett's name, he and Rosalie got out of the Jeep.

I ran to Alice and we threw our arms around each other, hugging tightly. "I was so worried about you, Bella!" Alice squeaked. She was crying. I felt really bad now.

"I know, me too," I said softly. "How did you get here?" I asked. Alice smiled sheepishly and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I blogged," she said.

"Aww that's cute," Jasper said from behind Alice. "It's good you didn't get eaten. Let's go," he said quickly. He hopped in the back seat of the Jeep and stuck his head out the window.

"Come on, we're going to that convention," Alice said smiling widely. Uh oh, I had just promised Edward that I wouldn't speak to Sally. Alice's smiled faltered when she saw that I was deep in thought. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna go to the convention anymore," I sighed.

"Bella, are you fucking kidding me? Em and I drove all this way to help you guys out," Rosalie screamed. Excuse her French.

"I just...something happened in the woods back there. I'll explain," I said.

"You'll explain on the way to the convention," Rosalie said. I sighed and looked behind me in the woods. Though I couldn't see him, I got the feeling Edward Cullen was watching me. I got in the Jeep and Rose, Alice, and Emmett followed. We pulled off and made our way to the convention.

"Hey Bella, can I borrow your phone," Jasper asked.

"Sure, take it," I said. I handed him the phone and he started typing in a frenzy.

Journal Entry # IDK

Jasper Whitlock

Umm, hello vampire fan people. I'm Jasper. I'm sure you've all heard of me. I'm sorry I called you all crazy obsessed fans. You're not crazy...just dedicated? I don't know. Besides, I meant it in the nicest way. Anyways, you guys solve problems, right? Well, I need your help. I'm so confused about what to do with Alice.

I thought I was mad at her, but she's acting all weird with me now. She's acting like I did something wrong but she's the one that got me in the mess. I don't get it. I don't get _her_. And that's saying something because I'm quite the ladies man. Yeah, that's right I am.

Okay, I'm not. But I really like Alice and I just wanna make things right with her. What should I do. And by the way, don't tell Alice or Bella about this.

Thanks

Jasper

* * *

**Thanks again for all the love and reviews I get!**

**I love you guys soooo much!**

**Happy MLK Jr. Day!**

**I Have A Dream that one day, my story will reach 100 reviews.**

**Teehee ;)**

**Review please!**


	13. Convention Confessions Part 1

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while since I updated. I apologize. I was sick and blah blah blah. **

**This is another two-parter so I'll update tomorrow as usual. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires. I'm just having some fun mixing things up. =D**

* * *

Chapter 12

Convention Confessions Part One

Another Journal Entry

Jasper Whitlock

Hey so we're at the vampire convention thing. I read a lot of what you guys said. BTW, you guys respond fast. Anyways you all said that Alice had a mad crush on me, which got me totally stoked because I really like her too. So I'm gonna tell her how I feel. I found this really awesome quote from Book One of Vampire Confessions. Some mushy lovey dovey speech Edward gave to Ella. So I'm gonna read that to her. And I really hope it works otherwise I'm gonna feel like an ass. Wish me luck!

Later

Bella POV

We got to the convention in less than an hour thanks to Rosalie's supreme driving skills. I was so worried about everything that I could barely speak to the guys in the car. We were twenty feet from the convention entrance and I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Thanks for the ride, Rosalie," Alice said.

"No problem guys. See you inside," Rosalie answered. Emmett was pouting like a fool. Unlike Jasper, he really didn't like the books.

"Rose do I have to?" he begged. Rosalie slapped him across the chest and the sound echoed in my ears. It must've really hurt.

"Suck it up Emmett. You're going. End of," she said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him in. I laughed and Alice skipped to my side.

"Let's go, BellaBabe," she said excitedly. I sighed and walked in front of her.

"Hold on, AlyCat. I need to tell you something," I sighed. Her eyes lit up and I could pratically hear her saying _Finally_ in her mind. "It's about Edward. I told him I wouldn't talk to Sally."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" she sighed.

"I tried. I mean, I was so happy about us making up and then I was going to tell you. But then Rosalie commanded me to get in the car and I couldn't exactly go against Rose. I mean, she's _Rose_," I said.

"Why does Edward care if you talk to Sally anyway?" Alice asked.

"He doesn't want the book published. I don't know why. He's just totally against it. I think there's some top secret vampire secret in it. But it's not like we'd know. We still haven't read it," I said laughing.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we're getting blamed for this and we're like the only fans that haven't read it," Alice laughed along with me. The irony was thick.

"So what should I do?" I whined.

"Well, I don't know Bella. You're screwed either way. I mean, if you don't speak to Sally, you'll be known as the girl that ruined the Vampire Confessions Saga for life. And if you do speak to Sally, you'll lose your complicated friendship with Edward," Alice said.

"I just wanna do the right thing," I said.

"You just have to decide who's more important," Alice said. "Thousands of fans who love these books and you despite what you think now, or some guy you just met."

"Yeah, but Edward's more than that. He's just...I don't know," I sighed.

"Well, whatever you decide, I support you 100 percent. You're my best friend, Bella. I've got your back," Alice said smiling.

"And I've got yours," I said. We hugged like the best friends we are and I realized what I had to do. I just hoped it would all work out. "Okay, you go make up with Jasper and I'll go get in line for the convention."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

Alice POV

Yay! Yay! Yay! Everything was finally coming together! Bella was going to talk to Sally and I was going to make things right with Jasper. Bella and I made up and everything was great. She even approved of my thing with Jasper. Hopefully we'd be able to get this thing between us figured out. I spotted Jasper over by a table selling stuff for the convention. I skipped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face me and smiled. I sighed. He was so gorgeous when he smiled.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey, I bought you this," he said quickly. He handed me a black leather bracelet that was supposed to represent Edward Masen's wrist band from the series. I wondered if Jasper knew the significance of it. "I know it's the little wrist thingy Edward gives to Ella to say that he'll always be with her...even when the whole vampire thing keeps them apart," he whispered. I smiled widely. He did know.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said sweetly.

"I, uh, wanted to read you something from one of the books, uh, just hold on," he said. He flipped through the pages of Book One. I couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness. "Okay, here goes. As I fought the urge to murder the scum bag...wait that's not it," he said laughing. He flipped through a few more pages and started reading again. "I knew then I wanted to suck the life out of her...oh that's not it either..." He flipped again and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle the laugh that was bound to come out. "I felt a feverish rage come over me and I...damn it! I should've used a bookmark!" he yelled.

I laughed then. He was so cute when he was frustrated. "I sank my sharp teeth in her...oh that's just not even close," he sighed. He put the book down on the table and looked up at me. "Alice, I had this quote and I was gonna read it, but I can't find it. I just...I really," he sighed and just wove his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and grinned like an elf. No short jokes! Everything was perfect.

Jasper POV

Well, at least I was hugging her. Ugh, how could I have screwed up so royally?! All I had to do was say, 'Alice, I like you'. I pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Oops," she said in that cute little voice of hers. I looked down and saw that she had dropped the bracelet I gave her.

"I'll get it," I said. I bent down to pick it up. "Alice, I really li---, ah!" I screamed. When I came back up, I was not looking at Alice. I was looking at Jane.

* * *

**Okay don't hate me for cutting it off there!**

**You'll get Part Two tomorrow!**

**Um, please let me know what you thought!**

**Reviews make me grin like an elf ; )**

**And thanks so much for all the reviews and support I've gotten already!**

**Later =D!**


	14. Convention Confessions Part 2

**So, believe me when I say I tried. I really tried to get this up on Friday, and then Saturday. But the site just wasn't taking it. I thought something was wrong with my computer lol!**

**Anyways, I'm going away with some friends for a school trip next weekend so I'm gonna update with a super long chapter on Thursday and that'll be it until Valentine's Day Weekend.**

**Part One of the I Heart Vampires Saga is almost over. But fear not! Part Two will be coming right after!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires. But I do loooove writing about them.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Convention Confessions Part Two

Jasper POV

_Well, at least I was hugging her. Ugh, how could I have screwed up so royally?! All I had to do was say, 'Alice, I like you'. I pulled back from her and looked into her eyes._

_"Oops," she said in that cute little voice of hers. I looked down and saw that she had dropped the bracelet I gave her. _

_"I'll get it," I said. I bent down to pick it up. "Alice, I really li---, ah!" I screamed. When I came back up, I was not looking at Alice. I was looking at Jane._

"Whoa, Jasper are you okay?" Jane/Alice asked. I shook my head and my vision cleared slightly. Of course it was Alice. I mean, it was Alice's voice right?

"Yeah, no. I mean, I don't know. I'm cool," I stuttered out. I was still feeling a little on edge. I looked back over to Alice and saw Jane again. I backed up and hit the table. What the hell was going on?

"Are you trying to say that you like me?" Alice asked. I mean, it was her voice but I was seeing Jane asking me.

"No, no! Get back," I yelled. I was trying to walk away but Jane kept coming towards me.

"Jasper, calm down. It's me, Alice," I heard Jane say. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME?

"No!" I yelled again. I turned around and ran as fast as I could from what ever the hell that was. I kept running until I came to edge of the lot where the outdoor vendors were for the convention.

"Jasper, oh Jasper," I heard somone whisper in an eerie voice. This voice sounded like Jane. I turned and I saw her walking over to me slowly. Her lips were stained red. I really hoped it was fruit punch or something.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled. I knew it wasn't real. This wasn't happening. It was probably just some weird connection I had to her because she bit me.

"Can you feel yourself changing, Jasper?" she whispered sweetly.

"Alice said it doesn't work that way," I stuttered out. I was really scared shitless. I mean, I knew this wasn't real, but it _felt_ real.

"Oh, but you know something's happening," she said.

"No!" I yelled out. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I ran my hands over the area and felt where Jane bit me. The skin there was rised and burned my fingers. "No!" I yelled out again.

I backed up into another convention table. I looked down and saw a bunch of wooden stakes. In the Vampire Confessions Saga, the only way to kill a vampire was to rip him apart and burn the pieces. But this was real life. And wooden stakes worked for other vampires. Why not this one? I grabbed the closest stake and ran.

Bella POV

God, this is such a long line. You'd think I would've already had passes for the convention being from one of the top fansites and all. Guess not. I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Alice.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked excitedly.

"Umm, not good," she sighed. "You will not believe what happened. Everything was great and then..." Alice trailed off and was looking at something behind me.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I followed her gaze and saw a security guard. The guard was staring daggers at us and was talking into a walkie talkie. Uh oh, not this again.

"Come on, we gotta run!" Alice whispered. She grabbed my hand and we took off. The guard ran after us.

"Hey, stop!" he yelled out. We ran around the back of the convention building and found a dumpster to hide in. We jumped in, much to Alice's dismay and stayed quiet. Well I stayed quiet for the most part.

"Thank God this thing is empty, Bella. I could have ruined my outfit," Alice whispered angrily. I hushed her and pulled out my iPhone.

"It's dark in here," I said. The light on my phone illuminated the dumpster.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling our readers might," I said. I started to type a blog but it was too difficult in our current position. "Alice, ever done a video blog before?" I asked.

VideoBlog #1

"Hey guys, it's Bella," I whispered.

"And Alice," Alice added.

"We're kind of in a tight situation and it's way faster to just upload a vlog," I explained. "So, this is our first video blog! Sooo excited!" I gushed.

"Bella, stay focused," Alice reprimanded.

"Right, so we need your help getting into the convention. It's not gonna be as easy as we thought," I whispered.

"Yeah, especially since we're wanted for this whole book leak thing," Alice muttered.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get in the convention?" I asked.

"Without getting caught," Alice added. Alice and I heard voices talking outside of the dumpster and stiffened.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Bella POV

"It's uploaded," I whispered to Alice.

"Hopefully, they respond quick," Alice whispred back. I scrolled through the past blogs and saw that Jasper had been using the site for his own personal problems. He said that the fans worked quick and I believed they did.

"Something tells me they will," I said with a smile.

* * *

**Short? I know.**

**But did you like it?**

**Also, the webseries for I Heart Vampires started Season Two last week!!!**

**If any of you guys watch it, let me know what you thought!**

**And let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**I love reviews =)**

**Come back Thursday nite before the Vampire Diaries for Chapter 14!**


	15. Desperately Seeking Sally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires**

* * *

Chapter 14

Desperately Seeking Sally

VideoBlog #2

"Hey guys, you do respond quick. We're out of our uncomfortable hiding spot now and we're in back of the convention waiting for our opportunity to sneak in," I said. Alice was busy keeping look out. The guards were just around the corner from us.

"I have one more question, though. What should I say to Sally when I see her? I mean, I had a general idea of what I was going to say before, but now all of this craziness has happened and I feel like none of my earlier stuff applies. So, please just give me a hand with this," I begged. "I mean, if it were you, what would you say?"

Bella POV

"Another vlog uploaded. Hopefully the response is just as quick," I said to Alice. "Our way in should be making itself known any second now," I sighed. I looked over at Alice and saw that she wasn't smiling. I mean, who would be smiling in our current situation? But, she just seemed sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Jasper," she answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea! He was acting really nice and then he just got really weird," she said. I laughed quietly.

"Umm, news flash. That's Jasper. He's always weird," I said.

"No, he was acting _really_ weird," she said. "He basically said that he didn't like me and he told me to stay away from him. And then he ran off."

"What? That's insane. I know for a fact that Jasper likes you," I said. He had asked our readers for help about Alice! Of course he liked her!

"Well he wasn't acting like it. In fact, he acted like I disgusted him," Alice said sadly. She looked back around the wall and motioned for me that the coast was clear. Right on cue, a white van pulled up.

"Come on," I said. I walked over to the van and a couple of guys hopped out. "Hey, we just finished unloading our stuff. Need any help?" I offered.

"Sure, thanks," one of them said. "Take a box," he said. Alice and I each grabbed boxes and made our way through the back entrance of the convention. I had to remind myself to thank Rosalie for the tip that more vans were coming to unload stuff for the convention. She was genuis suggesting that we help unload boxes and use it as our way in.

Alice and I smiled as we walked through the back entrance. "That was too easy," I whispered. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. It was one of the guys. "Hey, be quiet in there. Someone's on stage," he said. I let out a breath and nodded my head.

Alice and I exchanged looks again and walked inside. I immdiately heard Sally's voice coming from the stage. We placed our boxes by the wall and walked further inside. Sally was on the giant screen and she was answering questions.

"Oh my God. This is really happening," I whispered to Alice. I pulled back the curtain that separated us from Sally on stage. As soon as I did, I looked directly into the eyes of a guard on the other side of the stage. "Oh no!" I gasped. I dropped the curtain and grabbed Alice. We had to get out of here.

Jasper POV

I kept running. I had to keep running. The wooden stake was still in my hand. I kind of felt stupid running around a vampire convention with a wooden stake in my hand. I ran to the gates of the convention hall and stopped to catch my breath. As soon as I stopped running, I saw Jane's face again. I realized my eyes had been closed. I snapped them open. I heard the screeching of tires and saw my car pull to a stop in front of me. "My piece of shit car?" I asked aloud. I tried to run again but my legs gave out. Man, I was out of shape.

Out of the car stepped the doctor. Dr. Cullen I think was his name. "If you wanna live, get in the car," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Jasper, get in the car," he said. I tried to stand but I felt so tired. I couldn't even look up.

"Am I turning into a vampire?" I choked out.

"No, you're turning into something else," he said.

Well that gave me the strength to look up. He was completely serious. "What do you mean? What am I turning into?" I asked anxiously. I remembered reading about all kinds of weird creatures from those books. Werewolves, Shape shifters... Would I need to start shaving more often?

"It's complicated," Dr. Cullen said.

"No, don't tell me it's complicated. Tell me what the hell is going on here!" I yelled.

"I'm the one that saved you from becoming a vampire," he said. I suddenly remembered when he gave me that shot. It hurt too much to be just a normal shot.

"That shot?" I asked absently.

"Yeah," he answered. "Listen, you need to get in the car. I can help you. Just trust me," he said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Because, I haven't done anything to hurt you," he said.

"What reason would you have to hurt me?" I asked as I tried to stand again.

"Well, for starters, I'm a vampire." The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. It wasn't a bite, it was another shot. I felt my body go numb everywhere. The last thing I remembered was being stuffed in the back of my car.

Bella POV

Alice and I found a crate to hide behind backstage. We'd been doing a lot of hiding lately. "Yeah, I saw one. Send security," I heard a guy say as he passed our hiding place.

"Bella, we are so screwed," Alice whispered.

"I know," I said. I was beginning to panic.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We're officially turning ourselves in! I don't think they let you vlog from prison. And I do not look good in orange or stripes," Alice said quickly.

"Alice, I'm the one that got us into the stupid mess. I'll make sure you don't get in any trouble. This is all me," I said.

"Bella, we're in this together. No matter what," Alice said. I hushed her as another security guard passed our hiding spot. We remained quiet and heard Sally answering more questions from the other side of the stage.

"Sally, are you ever gonna release Book Five?" someone asked.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that this subject was off limits. No, I will not be finishing Book Five or releasing it, for that matter. This Q and A is over. Enjoy the convention," Sally said. I heard her walk off the stage and saw her pass our hiding place. I gasped at being so close to her.

"Alice, I have to do this," I sighed.

"Okay," she said. "No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend."

"Ditto," I muttered. I crawled out of our hiding place and stood tall. I took a deep breath and ran over to where Sally was standing.

"Sally," I called out. After two whole seconds, she turned to face me. "I did it. I'm the one that posted the chapters."

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support you gus give me!**

**It rocks!**

**So, let me know what you thought**

**And sorry if there are mistakes**

**I rushed 2 get this out to you!**


	16. From The Heart Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the awesometastic webseries I Heart Vampires**

**Please read the author's note down at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 15

From The Heart

Bella POV

Breathe in, breathe out. Do not have a panic attack right now. Everything's fine. Sigh. Everything is _not_ fine. Apparently, security and Sally didn't want to let Alice go so she's now in this mess with me. Of course Alice said that she would've come along regardless, but I did not want her to suffer. This was all my fault.

I was broken out of my inner monologue by the small squeak the door made when it opened. Alice and I were taken to a small changing room backstage. The security guard in the room kept eyeing me suspiciously. I didn't like him at all. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. And his eyes were as black as the leather security uniform shoes he was wearing. Our eyes met and he winked at me. I shuddered.

Suddenly Sally stepped in the small changing room, accompanied by another guard. I could feel Alice shivering. It was all nerves. I looked over at her and saw that she was staring at Sally and the guards. "What do you think they're talking about?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"I don't like it," she said shakily. She turned to face me and I saw the panic in her eyes. "You know what, we just need to be calm. Okay, just speak from the heart, Bella. Maybe if Sally hears what you have to say we'll get out of this okay."

"Do you honestly believe that, Alice?" I asked. Sometimes Alice would just know things without any explanation. I called it her psychic sense. And she called it me being annoying. This time, however, we both took it seriously.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she finally said.

"You know what, you're right. I'll just tell Sally everything and she'll forgive us," I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, of course. It'll be okay. Absolutely okay," Alice said. Sally turned to face us and gave us the dirtiest look. Alice started fanning herself and breathing heavily. "Is it really hot in here?" she gasped out. I sighed.

"Bella, I have something else to tell you," Alice whispered.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay, remember that night we found out that the chapters were released?" she asked. I nodded my head. "And remember how I said I found them using my supreme googling skills?" I nodded again. "I lied," she said.

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"Confession time, two point oh. Someone sent me the chapters. A fan from the site," she said looking down.

"What?" I repeated.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," she said.

"No, it's not. It was still me that posted them to the site," I said.

"But if I didn't open that email you wouldn't of had them to post," she argued.

"Alice, I would've found those chapters myself and posted them. I don't regret anything that's happened to us. I'm sick of worrying about what's gonna happen next. What happened, already happened. This is no one's fault. We just have to deal with this. You and me," I said. Alice gave me a bright smile and I returned it. We were ready for this.

"So, what do you have to say?" Sally asked us, mostly me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "It's okay. I'll help," Alice said. She cleared her throat dramatically and smoothed her hair. "Sally," she sighed. Sally Mayer narrowed her eyes and I could hear Alice gulp. "Ms. Mayer, ma'am. We...I mean, Bella...no, us...umm, we are like..."Alice stuttered. I shook my head and exhaled loudly.

A knock on the door took all of the attention off of Alice. Another security guard came in and stood beside Sally. "Come with me, your parents are here," he said to Alice. I frowned at that.

"My parents?" Alice questioned. "That doesn't make any sense. My parents are out of the country."

"Well, they're here now," he said.

"Oh god," she sighed. She got up from the small sofa we were sitting on and looked at me. "It'll be okay, Bella. Remember, from the heart," she said. And with that, she left the room, the guard following close behind.

"Okay, out with it. How did you get those chapters?" Sally asked.

"I--I---someone sent them to me," I lied, stuttering.

"Who?" she barked out.

"I don't know. It was a fan or something. It was an anonymous email. That's all I know," I said.

"Okay, well how did this fan get access to my personal files?" she asked. The way she spoke told me she didn't believe me at all.

"I don't know. I just...I don't know. I saw the chapters and..." I drifted off.

"And you thought you could do whatever you wanted with them," Sally finished.

"No. That's not it at all. Sally, I am so so _so_ sorry," I said. "I never wanted anything bad to happen. I love your books. They changed my entire life. Alice and I loved them so much that we created a website about them. I mean, you probably don't care about it at all, but it means the world to us. And a lot of your fans visit the site too. Your books have helped us make connections with fans all over the world. We've made so many friends and it's all because of your books." I took a deep breath.

"When Alice showed me that we had the chapters, I was so excited. I guess I got caught up in the moment and just let the fan girl inside of me take over. I mean, I thought, 'yay! the fifth book!', you know? I just---I felt like I just had to share this with everyone. I never even dreamed that you would end the series because of me. I'm begging you, please don't punish all of those fans for my mistake. Punish me," I said. Sally looked extremely thoughtful. Maybe the plan had worked.

"Well," Sally sighed. "That was a heartfelt apology, I can tell," she said smiling. I smiled back. "But, did you honestly think that tracking me down and apologizing was going to be good enough?" she asked all humor gone. I gulped. _I am so screwed._

"You stole from me. Copyright Infringement is a crime. A crime that you and your friend committed. The both of you will be prosecuted and punished," she said angrily. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. Somehow I thought an apology really would be good enough. "Officer, you may take her." I could feel tears on my cheeks. I was about to stand to face my fate when the door opened and Edward came storming in.

"Edward don't," I begged. I don't know what I thought he would do, but he completely surprised me with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Leave her alone. I sent her the chapters, mom," he said angrily. See? Surprised you, didn't it?

"Mom?" I stuttered out.

* * *

**Not gonna lie guys...the reason there was a delay in the post of this story was because I got kinda depressed that no one reviewed the last few chapters.**

**I kinda feel like I'm doing something wrong.**

**I felt that way for a while but then I got two emails saying that two people added this story to their favorites!**

**I guess the point I'm trying to make is, now I know why authors on here freak everytime they don't get reviews.**

**They feel like no one likes their stories. I felt that way and it sucked.**

**So I'm begging you guys, please review this story.**

**PLEASE!**

**Thanks for all the love and support so far!**

**It makes me write even when I feel like no one likes my stuff =)**


	17. From The Heart Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

From The Heart Part 2

"Officer, you may take her." I could feel tears in my eyes. I was about to stand to face my fate when the door opened and Edward came storming in.

"Edward don't," I begged. I don't know what I thought he would do, but he completely surprised me with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Leave her alone. I sent her the chapters, mom," he said angrily.

"Mom?" I stuttered out.

"What?" Sally asked.

"You're his mother?" I asked shocked. Edward came to sit next to me and offered me a small smile. I couldn't smile back. "This doesn't make any sense. Your name is Sally Mayer," I said to Sally.

"It's a pen name," Edward explained. "Her real name is Esme Cullen."

"Edward, that's enough," she said sharply. "Would you please give us some privacy," she said to the guards. They left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Wait, you sent us the chapters?" I asked.

"Yes. Umm, I check your site alot," he said sheepishly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Edward, what is going on?" Sally or Esme asked. I'm just gonna call her Esme from now on. She never looked much like a Sally anyways.

"I stole the chapters and I emailed them to the site," Edward explained. "I saw her site and I knew she'd post them."

"Why would you do that?" Esme nearly growled. Oh shit, was she a vampire too?

"You have to stop writing about me," he answered. This seemed like their personal argument. I stood up to leave but Edward grabbed me by the hand. His hands felt like ice and helped to calm me down but I had to get out of here.

"I'm just gonna be outside," I said quickly.

"No stay," he whispered.

"Edward," his mom said in a warning tone.

"She knows about me," he said looking at me. I gulped and I knew he heard it. He smiled gently and I tried to smile back.

"Edward, we've been through this. The Vampire Confessions Saga is just a story," Esme said.

"No, it's not. You just don't get it," Edward said angrily. He let go of my hand and sped off to his mother. He moved so fast. "On one page, you reveal every excruciating detail about my transformation. You didn't even have the decency to change my name!"

"Edward---"

"No, listen to me!" he said interrupting his mother. "You exposed every part of me to the world. You wrote my secrets, my weaknesses, my everything. And then you add in all of this ridiculous stuff like me sparkling in the sun, which doesn't happen," he said, the last part directed to me. I nodded my head and smiled over at him in encouragement.

"Edward Masen is a beloved character. You should be flattered," Esme said.

"I should be flattered?" Edward asked sarcastically. "Right, I should be flattered because you created the ideal vampire son you wish you had."

"Edward, just stop this right now," she said angrily.

"Or what, huh? You'll write about this moment in your next book but twist it to your liking and make it a happy ending so all those ridiculous fangirls can swoon over how amazing I am?" he asked. I cleared my throat and he looked over to me. "No offense," he added.

"None taken," I said.

"So this is all my fault? I'm the reason you're so troubled," Sally said in a flat tone. "I would've thought the blame belonged solely to your father! Carlisle's the reason you're like this," she said angrily.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, do you know him?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Well, no. He was just this doctor that took care of Jasper after Jane bit him," I said. Wait a second. "Oh my god! Where's Jasper?" I asked, panicking.

"My father probably has him," Edward muttered angrily.

"What will he do to him?" I whispered.

"He'll probably turn him," Esme said angrily.

"Leave dad out of this! You're the reason I'm like this," Edward said angrily. Well, talk about family issues.

"Oh stop blaming me you ungrateful monster. Those books were our saving grace and you know it. Your being a vampire has been nothing but trouble for all of us. All I did was make something beautiful out of something horrific," Esme said. I gasped.

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"Stay out of this," she barked at me.

"An ungrateful, horrific monster, that's what I am," Edward said his voice thick. I didn't know for sure if vampires could cry but I knew if they could he was seconds away from it. "Well thanks mom. Thanks for finally admitting what you really think of me."

I looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed. This was not my place to be. "I should really leave," I said. I stood up and this time Edward didn't try to stop me. I walked outside of the room and shut the door behind me. I sighed heavily. _Well that went well_, I thought sarcastically. I need to vlog.

Video Blog #3

"Hey guys, it's just Bella," I said sadly. "I talked to Sally, but it went really badly," I paused to take a deep breath. I really felt like I was going to cry and I hoped no one noticed. "I don't think she's gonna finish the book," another deep breath, "_Sally Mayer_ has a lot of her own issues to figure out," I said angrily.

"I'm so sorry I failed you guys. I tried, I really did," I said. My voice was becoming weaker. I was this close to crying my eyes out. "So, I hope you guys forgive me." I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I grabbed my phone.

"Hey, it's a text from Alice," I said cheerfully. I tapped it open and gasped.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So...I'm just gonna beg now.**

**I WANT REVIEWS!**

**There, I said it. No shame in my begging game.**


	18. Finale Part 1

So this is Part One of the three part Finale to the first part of I Heart Vampires

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires.

* * *

Chapter 17

Finale Part One

Ever get the feeling that something monumental is about to happen? Like this deep, gut-wrenching feeling that everything is about to turn to shit? Well, I've got that feeling right about now. Come to think of it, I've had this feeling for a couple of days now. Ever since Alice and I released the chapters to the final book in the Vampire Confessions Saga, we've seen nothing but trouble. But, now things are really bad.

Less than three hours ago, I received a text message from my best friend Alice. Except, it wasn't Alice that sent the message. It came from an evil clan of vampires that kidnapped Alice. It just so happens that this evil clan of vampires wants me dead.

"Edward, what if--" I started.

"Bella, it'll be okay," Edward said interrupting me for the billionth time. "Let's go," he whispered. He grabbed my hand and led the way through the dark alley that would lead us to Alice and the gang of evil vampires that wanted me gone, The Volturi. "Is this the place?" he asked once we stopped again.

I checked the street sign and then the text message to confirm. "Yes, it is," I said. He nodded his head. "Edward, what if they hurt her or something bad happ---"

"Bella, just calm down. It'll be okay," Edward promised me again. I was getting really sick of him saying that. "There's no reason to panic, just calm down," he whispered gently.

"No reason to panic?" I asked sarcastically. "My best friend was just kidnapped by vampires, Edward. Vampires that want me dead," I said through my teeth.

"Okay, there's a reason to panic. But it won't solve anything," he said. Suddenly, Edward's face went rigid and his eyes became very alert. "Bella, I need you to stay here. I'll be right back," he said sharply.

"What? No! I'm coming with you," I said angrily.

"Bella, no. Look, those vampires took Alice to get to you. And they know wherever you go, I'll go. If you go out there, they'll have both you and Alice, and then me. We can't risk it," he said.

"But why do they want you?" I asked.

"Because, I was pretending to be apart of the Volturi for protection for my mother," he said laughing bitterly. "They're not too happy that she writes about our kind." The irony was thick. "When I protected you earlier, they saw it as a betrayl against the clan. They want me dead or whatever it is that happens to our kind."

"I don't care. I'm going with you," I said. I could feel my eyes tearing up with emotion. I didn't want any of us to die, especially not Alice or Edward, but what could I do?

"No, Bella please. I've put you in too much danger already. Just please, stay here," he begged. His eyes were so intense that I found myself agreeing to his plea.

"Okay, I'll stay," I said in a defeated voice.

"Stay hidden," he whispered. Then he kissed me lightly on the lips. I blinked and he was gone. Now I was alone. Completely alone. I pulled out my phone and vlogged.

Video Blog #4

"Hey guys, it's Bella again," I said.

"In case this is the last time you hear from me, I wanna say a few things. Thank you for all your support and love over the years. I love the Vampire Confessions Saga. I can honestly say that my life would have never been the same without it. Also, I just wanna remind everyone that friendship is the most important thing in the world. And, you should never take your friends for granted because...well you just never know. I love you all so, so much. Love and confessions, Bella."

Edward POV

"I'm sorry. I betrayed the Volturi. I'm guilty of that. But do the two human girls have to suffer?" I asked Aro who had somehow survived our brawl earlier. I could tell by the narrowing of his eyes that he was not happy to see me. Well, why should he be? I ripped off his arms and tried to kill him. "Let's just work this out," I said.

"No Edward, I'm sorry. The only solution to the problem we have before us is to end all of your lives. You understand the politics of it all, I'm sure," he mused.

"What if I come back to the Volturi? Then can we let the girls go? Just punish me," I said.

"I'm afraid your only punishment is death. You tried to kill one of your own, Edward. And it just so happens it was me," he said lightly. "You will be killed. Your mother will be killed. The small human girl will be killed. And your precious Bella will be killed."

Something inside of me snapped at the mention of Bella. Before I knew what came over me, I had Aro by the neck up against the wall of the alley. My fangs were barred and I tried to snap into his neck. Before I could even get close enough, Aro through me away from him. I fell hard into the pavement and my back destroyed the smooth cement ground that was beneath me. "Shit, that hurt," I muttered. And it did hurt, like a bitch.

I looked back up to where Aro was and found that two other vampires were now beside him. James and Laurent. I tried my hardest to get back to my feet. Even though I could read all three of their minds, I still had no advantage in this fight. It would be a massacre. I'd be gone all too soon.

Aro laughed menacingly and James and Laurent smiled over at me. They were enjoying this. _I'll get him from the side_, James thought. He came at my left, fangs barred, and tried to bite into my neck. I pushed him off but he kept on coming back. _James is a terrible distraction. Should I go for the right side or his back_, Laurent thought. Oh great, two at once? Laurent decided for my right and came at me just at the time James decided to tackle me. I went down quickly.

"Stop! Get away from him!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell. Bella. Why couldn't she have listened to me?

I got up on my knees and pushed my shoulder back in place. "Ah, Bella, nice to see you again," Aro said politely. _She'll have to die quickly. I'm far too thirsty_, Aro thought. I snarled angrily. James and Laurent joined Aro and the three of them stared at Bella like she was dessert. According to James' thoughts, she was.

* * *

**Hey guys, so thanks for reading, and thank you so much for that ONE BEAUTIFUL REVIEW I recieved lol!**

**Umm, please review again!**

**& I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this part of the story!**


	19. Finale Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or the webseries I Heart Vampires.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and love, you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Finale Part 2

_Edward POV_

_"Stop! Get away from him!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell. Bella. Why couldn't she have listened to me?_

_I got up on my knees and pushed my shoulder back in place. "Ah, Bella, nice to see you again," Aro said politely. She'll have to die quickly. I'm far too thirsty, Aro thought. I snarled angrily. James and Laurent joined Aro and the three of them stared at Bella like she was dessert. According to James' thoughts, she was._

Bella POV

"Please, leave him and Alice be. Just take me. Let my friends live," I begged. I watched as all three of the vampires exchanged glances. The dirty looking one with the blonde ponytail smiled menacingly at me.

"I'll kill you," Edward growled at him. "Don't touch her James," he said through his teeth.

"Please," I begged again to anyone who would listen. Aro walked over to me slowly and grabbed me by the neck in one swift motion.

"Fine, you will die, but your friends will live," he said smiling. Somehow, this didn't please me. He lowered his lips to my neck and I shut my eyes.

"No!" I heard Edward yell. I opened my eyes just in time to see the pavement right before my head hit it.

********

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone whisper in a thick voice. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I felt something cold on my cheek. "Bella," the voice now directly in my ear. "Bella, please," he begged. It sounded like the person calling my name was crying.

"Mmm," I tried to speak. It came out more as a moan.

"Bella!" he called. "Bella! It's me, Edward. Please, wake up. You hit your head hard, can you even hear me? We have to go!" he said. He was talking so fast yet everything sounded distorted and slow. My mind was playing tricks on me. I opened my eyes just a crack and saw golden eyes staring back at me worriedly. Edward.

"Edwwmmm," I moaned.

"I'll carry you," Edward whispered to me. "Jesus, you hit your head so hard. I was worried about you but I couldn't exactly stop fighting Aro and his minions. I'm sorry I pushed you out of the way. I was trying to protect you. Please forgive me," he said. He picked me up easily and slowly my memory began to come back to me. James. Aro. The fight. Alice. Oh my God, Alice!

"Where's...Alice," I said. My head was literally pounding.

"She's not far. I can hear her thoughts. She might be guarded and you're in no shape to go in to find her. I'll have to leave you alone again," he said.

"No!" I said, finding my voice. "No, this time I'm coming," I said. He let me down gently and I wobbled a bit. "I'm fine," I said, seeing his worry.

"Bella, no---"

"I'm going," I said interrupting him. I looked around and saw that we were in front of a warehouse. I wondered what had happened with Edward and the other vampires but I really didn't want to know.

"She's in there," Edward said. "I can smell her." I nodded my head and crept along the side of the building. Edward found a side entrance and opened the door. He nodded that the coast was clear and we went inside. The first thing I saw was Alice chained to to a ceiling fan. Her head was slumped to the side and for a second I thought she was dead. My heart stopped beating until I saw her shift uncomfortably.

"Alice!" I whisper-screamed. She turned her head and smiled at me brightly.

"Bella!" she squealed, tearing up. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I ran to her and tried to undo her chains. Edward was beside me in a second and snapped them in half with his hands. I stared at him in amazement and he smiled gently.

"Vampire, remember?" he said with a crooked smile.

"We have to get out of here," I said to Alice.

"I don't think so," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Jane. She smiled menacingly and walked towards me.

"Edward Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself," another voice said. I turned back around and saw Aro. I looked at Edward questioningly. Maybe I should have asked what happened...

"Ugh, why won't you die?" Edward sighed angrily. "I swear to God I just ripped you and your little followers apart!"

"Did you really think it'd be that easy to kill me, an elder, boy?" Aro asked in a patronizing voice. "It'd take a lot more than one of my own to kill me," he said smiling.

"How 'bout a wooden stake?" I heard someone ask. Then I saw the sharpened tip of a wooden stake erupt from Aro's front. I watched in horror as the vampire went rigid and then crumpled before me. Behind him was Jasper.

"I'll be back for you. All of you!" Jane screamed. I turned to look at her, but she was gone.

"Jasper, how the hell did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm kind of a vampire hunter," he whispered. He shrugged his shoulers as if it didn't even matter. Then he looked at Alice and froze.

"Jasper," Alice said excitedly. Jasper grabbed his stake from the pile of ash that was now Aro and put it in his back pocket. He walked over to Alice and smiled shyly.

"Did they...hurt you...or anything?" he asked. Alice shook her head and laughed. Then she hugged him as tight as her little body would allow. "Alice," Jasper sighed as he picked her up and hugged her just as tightly. I smiled at them and turned to look for Edward but he was gone. I looked all around the room that we were in and he was no where to be found.

He was just, gone.

* * *

**I know I left you guys hanging again...**

**I promise I will update with the last chapter of this story NEXT FRIDAY.**

**That's right, the final chapter of I HEART VAMPIRES will be up NEXT FRIDAY.**

**I'll do a sequel, but it will be under a different title, so author alert me if you wanna read it =)**

**Thanks again for all the love and reviews my story has gotten!**

**You guys rock!**


	20. Finale Part 3

**So, I definitely promised this chapter about two weeks ago. I'm sorry.**

**It's the last chapter ever of I Heart Vampires.**

**I'm not sure if I'll do the sequel or not. Whether I do it or not, you guys will know. I'll tell you via FanFiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the webseries I Heart Vampires.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Finale Part 3

ONE MONTH LATER

Bella POV

"You sure he's ready?" I asked Alice, teaslingly. I was purposely trying to upset Jasper. Right now, Alice and I stood in front of a frustrated, blindfolded Jasper. It was too funny to watch.

"I'm ready!" he said for the fifth time.

"I don't know," Alice said. Jasper pouted and Alice giggled. "Okay, okay. Don't cry, Jazzy," she said. I mentally gagged. They had been acting all cutesy and lovey-dovey for the last month. Ever since Jasper and I had saved Alice from being attacked by evil vampires, they'd been inseperable.

"Jasper, you really should appreciate this! Alice and I spent four days bidding on Ebay for this," I said.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he said impatiently. Alice looked at me and I nodded excitedly. She untied the blindfold and turned Jasper in the opposite direction. Standing right in front of him was his favorite band, Muse.

"Surprise!" Alice and I screamed.

"Holy Mother of God!" Jasper screamed. Alice and I laughed. "You're. . .And you guys. . .I love you," he said to the band. He kinda sounded like the way Alice and I used to sound when we would swoon over Edward Masen. I instantly shivered. I was still trying to forget the way Edward had disappeared after he helped me save my best friend. He didn't even say goodbye.

"I drum, you know," Jasper said trying to sound cool.

"That's pretty cool, mate," Matthew, one of the band guys said.

"Yeah, it's not like a big deal or anything," Jasper said. Alice and I exchanged looks. It was _so_ a big deal.

"Well, listen, we gotta get out there and play. So, catch you later," Matthew said. The other two guys waved goodbye and set off for the stage.

"Ahh, that was incredible!" Jasper said.

"You're welcome," Alice said cheerfully. I felt a buzz in my pocket. It was my iPhone. I tapped it twice and saw that I had new text message from Rosalie. It read: _"Vampire Confessions Five is being published! Congradulations Bella!"_

"Oh my god!" I said aloud.

"What?" Alice asked me.

"Confessions Five! Sally's publishing it!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrific!" Alice squealed. I sighed and nodded. "It's terrific, right Bella?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess," I said. Alice gave me a knowing look.

"He'll call, or text, or pop up in your window. I promise," she said smiling.

"I hope so," I said. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll catch you guys later," I continued.

"Okay, I'll see ya," Alice said.

"Come on," Jasper said, grabbing Alice by the hand. "Let's go rock!"

Jasper POV

I walked as fast as I could to the concert area with Alice trailing behind me. Tonight was the night. I was going to tell her how I felt. Muse started playing my favorite song Time Is Running Out when Alice and I got to our seats. They were Third Row, Center. God, I loved this girl.

_I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you murder it._

_And our time is running out!_

_And our time is running out!_

I turned to face Alice. She was rocking out to the music of my favorite band. She looked so hot dancing on time to the beat of the drums. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Alice!" I called over the music.

"Yeah?" she called. I stared at her and smiled. I can do this. I can say it.

_Yeah, you will suck the life out of me._

_Bury it, I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it._

_I won't let you murder it._

_And our time is running out!_

The music was definitely telling me something. My time was running out to tell her how I felt.

"Jasper?" she asked uncertainly.

"Have I told you how awesome you are?" I asked her. She smiled and moved in closer to me.

"No, not recently," she said. I picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"You're awesome," I said looking her straight in the eyes. "I love you," I whispered, hoping to God she heard me over the music. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back with everything she had and I almost dropped her.

_And our time is running out!_

_Our time is running out!_

_You can't push it underground!_

_You can't it stop it screaming out!_

_How did it come to this?_

I pulled away and looked into her eyes again. "I love you, too," she yelled. I guess people in the crowd heard her because they started wooing even louder. I leaned in and kissed her again. I'm at the best concert ever with the girl I love. This is the best night of my life.

Bella POV

Wow, Muse really knows how to rock. You could hear them playing all the way from the bar inside the hotel across the street from the concert. Alice and Jasper must really be having fun.

"Can I get you something?" a waiter asked.

"She'll have a Coke, slice of lemon on the side," someone answered for me. I took a deep breath, looked to me right, and saw him. Edward Cullen.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said dragging out the word.

"I just wanted to let you know that things with my mom are okay now. She's even publishing the fifth book," he said.

"That's terrific," I said, repeating Alice's words from earlier.

"I just wanted to thank you. Without you, I probably wouldn't have done anything to change the way things were," he said kindly. I blushed. Edward Cullen was thanking me for something. I guess I was still a fan girl on the inside.

"So, what happens now? Are you gonna disappear again?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, does it matter? I mean, you only like me because of what you read about me in those books," he said laughing though it didn't touch his eyes.

"Yeah, but you stalked me for a few weeks. Might be kind of hard to quit cold turkey," I said jokingly. "Maybe, you could tell me the real story sometime," I added.

"Maybe," he said.

"You're so cryptic!" I whined.

"And you're so beautiful," he said without hesitation. I turned on my bar stool to face him and he leaned and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was soft, sweet, and just right. He pulled away before I was ready and gave me a crooked smile. "Yup, still got it," he said jokingly.

"Shutup," I said laughing.

"Hey, the music stopped. The concert must be over," he said.

"Alice and Jasper will probably come over here for me. I texted Alice earlier telling her where I was," I said. Edward nodded and continued to stare at me.

Jasper POV

"Bella said she went to the bar in this hotel," Alice explained as we made our way through the lobby.

"Okay," I said. I wove my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. For some reason, I felt nervous and a little on edge. Not to mention, I had this sick throbbing in my left arm. . .right where Jane bit me. Oh no. It couldn't be.

"Hey, the bar's right here!" Alice said. We walked through the entrance and the throbbing in my arm intensified one million times over. I stared at my wrist and saw that the scar Jane left when she bit me was almost glowing. I looked up and the first thing I saw was a vampire with his fangs bared. I don't know where it came from but a wooden stake appeared in my hand. I knew what I had to do. At that moment, I didn't care who he was, he had to die. Because I was a hunter and he was my prey.

Bella POV

Suddenly Edward stiffened. His whole body went rigid.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay behind me," he said angrily. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, Alice and Jasper showed up in the entrance. Jasper looked tense and was holding a wooden stake in his left hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella," Alice said sadly. My eyes snapped to hers and I saw that she was distressed. "He's a vampire hunter. And Edward's a vampire."

Well, things just a got a little more complicated.

The End

* * *

**I hope you guys really liked this story. I never imagined anyone would read it!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, the favorites, everything. Can you believe I only had ONE negative review?!**

**Anyways thanks again =)**

**Review!**

**And I'll see you guys when I start my next story. It'll be a romance/action/humor story, Bella & Edward of course. You guys will LOVE it.**


End file.
